


You Are Not Alone

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Canon Temporary Character Death, Child Death (Not Jack), Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Aaron and Spencer have both been hiding what they are. Now it's come to bite Aaron in the ass and Spencer's there to help him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Notes** : Goes AU after S6E20 Hanley Waters  
>  **Warnings** : Child Death (Not Jack), Canon Character Death, Canon Temporary Character Death  
>  **Beta** : None and author doesn't wish errors pointed out, she knows there has to be some in there.
> 
> For Rivermoon1970 on her birthday!

The day before Aaron turned thirteen he knew. His body had been changing for weeks. He'd known what he was going to be for years. He'd been preparing for it since he was seven and he figured it out. All of his allowance was spent stockpiling the drugs needed for him to pass as a Beta. He planned and made sure that he would have enough to do him through high school graduation. The Beta he'd bought the pills off of thought he was buying them for his mother. An unbonded Omega wasn't allowed to buy suppressors. There was a thriving black market for the pills and Aaron had found the man by following one of the boys on the football team. He just had to survive until he escaped to college and never let his father know that he was an Omega. If his father ever found out, he was dead.

XxXxXxX

Spencer sighed as he felt the pill finally start to take effect. He could feel the testosterone in his body ramping down. He still had the pheromone suppressor in his body but the two wouldn't interact. He'd already tested that ad nauseam. The suppressors were hard to get a hold of. Generally, only certain professions were given them. Doctors, cops, lawyers, and other where the smell of an Alpha might not be good. The suppressors only worked on masking his smell. This would help with his urges as puberty fully set in him. Thankfully, an Alpha, puberty started at thirteen and lasted to seventeen. He'd have to play up it lasting as he wanted to hide as a Beta but he knew he could do it.

The pill had been tried on an Alpha jock who was dating an Omega named Stacy in Spencer's Chem class. For the days, Stacy wanted nothing to do with the jock. Spencer had called it a success and given him the pill that would start a rapid detox. The pill a week but Spencer planned to play with it to make it last longer.

Spencer opened his eyes, looking forward to life again. No more fights to show he was an Alpha. No more being mocked for how skinny he was. He was free finally.

XxXxXxX

It was after the grief assessments that Spencer noticed that something was changing with Hotch. As much as the pills changed his scent, Spencer had known since Haley's funeral that Hotch was an Omega. He'd come back from his time off rundown. Spencer had only seen that level of tiredness and run-downness in Omegas after their first heat. Spencer had kept a close eye. On long cases, he figured out when Hotch was taking his suppressors and had made sure no one else noticed. It was always with dinner and he was good at hiding it but Spencer knew to look for. He knew what hiding what one was looked like.

Spencer's status as an Alpha was known to a few. His mother, Lila Archer, John his sponsor, and two Omegas who were now bonded to other men. Lila knew because he'd been visiting her when a heat came on. It was the first time that he'd been around an Omega in heat that wasn't his mother and even his own suppressors weren't enough to hide what he was from her. He'd stayed through her heart but hadn't helped her. She always went through her heats alone but she wanted to make sure he could stay hidden. Her house was equipped with a room that even he couldn't break into. For three days he'd been tortured with the scent of an Omega in heat and hadn't been able to do a thing except jerk off.

Things had changed since Spencer had been a child. Omegas who were unbonded were able to get suppressors now and it had changed so much. There was still the that saw them second class but Omegas showed to capable hold down any job an Alpha could hold. The field of Doctor been flooded with Omegas in that past decade. He didn't know why Hotch was still hiding but he respected his choice. Still, he took care him without losing Hotch know he was doing it. Any overt signs of dominance speed by him but Spencer had always cared for the team. By this point no one second guessed it. He even cared for the two known Alphas on the team. Spencer's heart when he remembered there was only one now. Prentiss was dead and she'd left a hole in the team. Her Omega was only worked because if she spent too much time alone, she'd go insane. Morgan had stepped up to care for Garcia. Rossi kept a respectful distance from being around a nonfamilial Alpha in a mourning time looked upon. Being around her made Spencer ache in ways he'd never known he could.

Spencer waited until Hotch was mostly done with his cup of coffee he went to fill his own and grabbed a fresh one for the older man. He stopped to grab two files he was finished with but wanted to discuss with him. He knocked, the was a hesitance before called for him come in. When the door, a single smell filled his and it was another Alpha. His entire body went rigid and had to force himself to move. He covered by almost dropping the files.

"Morning, Hotch."

"Morning." Hotch didn't even look up from his file until Spencer set down the coffee. The scent of Hotch was cleaner now and Spencer was to figure out who the alpha was. Jack was emerging. Given that his mother a Beta it was rare to emerge that early except that his father was an unbonded Omega. After his own father had left, Spencer had emerged. Hell he and Jack were damn close in age.

"What's wrong? You normally smile when I bring you coffee and discuss interesting cases."

"Jack is acting up and I don't know what to do about it."

Spencer leaned forward, giving off worry. The game of playing Betas meant them not giving away they knew what was up with Jack. There was no way Hotch didn't know and Spencer could smell it. Rossi was needed. Thankfully biology protected blood relatives from reacting to the pheromones of each other. Hotch's next heat would only trigger protectiveness in Jack. "Is something going on at school?"

"No, he's settled into classes just fine. Skipping two grades as helped him so much with not being bored. He gets along with his new classmates."

A knock disrupted him but Hotch called for whoever it was to enter. Rossi opened the site and leaned in. "Who is the new Alpha?"

"New Alpha? There is no..." Hotch trailed off as inhaled quickly. His eyes narrowed.

"Jack is emerging!" Rossi stepped fully inside and shut the door. He moved right into Hotch's personal space and took a deeper breath. "His pheromones are all you. How has the school not caught this?"

"Too many other kids emerging?" Spencer said with a frown. Jack was in seventh grade, the normal grade for emergence. He was in a sea of hormones. Hotch had come from a family of Alphas. His father and brother were both Alphas. Aaron's mother had been an Omega who died in an Alpha challenge. The man had then married a Beta to sire Sean. That Hotch hid what he was while his father was alive wasn't a shock. It was the after his father died that shocked Spencer. He still hid and he hid so much that it seemed he'd never had a heat before the one after Haley's death. "My school watched me like a hawk given I was so much younger."

"That would explain him acting up. I'll take him in for testing when he gets out of school today. His doctor does walk in testing for it." Hotch slumped down in his seat like he was relieved. He was the consummate liar. Rossi settled in and Spencer brought up the cases he'd brought with him. By lunch, Hotch was relaxed and ready face the day.

Spencer kept an eye on him over the weeks that followed. He knew something besides Jack was bothering him. Then the news that he was being sent to Pakistan sent him into a tailspin.

When the Friday before he was due to ship over arrived with Rossi telling the team that Jack was sick and Hotch staying home, Spencer knew that he had to do something. He slipped away from the bullpen and sent a text. He got back a number for a training room at the academy and a time.

John was sitting with a cup of coffee in hand and another on side of the table.

"Spencer, it's been awhile since you've needed a talk during business hours when not on a case."

"I need help and it is going to cross a line. I know of an Omega who is hiding. They don't know that I know. I think outside of his pack member I am the only one who knows. He had been struggling for a little while and needs help. He is being pulled away from his pack, his family and I think it might kill him."

"Why are you coming to me?"

"You are John. I am Spencer. He is Aaron and needs help."

John's eyes became comically wide as he near choked on his coffee. Spencer calmly took a sip of his own.

"How long...?"

"Since Haley's death. He came back worn out. Everyone else saw grief, I saw an Omega recovering from his first heat. I know things in confidence that I am not going to share with you. But if he had presented Omega in childhood, he'd have been killed. Jack is his pack. He's scared of even coming out to the team. If he goes to Pakistan, I don't know if he is going to come home."

"There were others before him. I can pressure the Alpha to go. I didn't want to send him but given new information, I am not sending an Omega who is denying who they are to Pakistan. Is Aaron on a consult?"

"Jack is sick."

"Monday he'll get a call telling him someone else reconsidered."

"Tuesday. If what I think is happening, is happening, he'll be back Tuesday. As well I."

"Are you sure that's wise?" John wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what Spencer was talking about.

"I can hide as a Beta even through his heat. He needs someone, even if he doesn't think so." Spencer had grown a lot since his first exposure to Lila's heat. Two Omegas who had been rescued by Andi Swann and her team had been helped through their first and subsequent heats by Spencer. John had facilitated that. There was a small group of unbonded Alphas within the FBI that were used like that. It was always voluntary and even from the Omegas standpoint, it was as well. The two that Spencer had been helping had been raised to be bred. They had been unbonded when their first heat had set in after turning eighteen and John had felt that there was no better Alpha than Spencer to try and help them through it. He'd learned with them how to not knot them. One had found a suitable Alpha at their work. The two men were happy. The other, a female, had found an Alpha while on her daily run. She was expecting her first child in two months.

"Stress and grief can triggers heats even on suppressants. First was after Haley's death. I know that the team is going through some things but you and I both know that Aaron's heat was brought on by more than grief."

"Aaron was dealing with the loss of Haley, as well as the stress of becoming a single father plus the stress of his job. I know that something else is going on to cause his heat. He's been working towards it for weeks. It's not a sudden onset like his first. There has been a build-up. I just haven't figured out what's wrong." Spencer watched John's face. He knew what was wrong with Hotch and he felt guilty. Spencer didn't say anything else, he just stared at the man.

"A choice was made to protect the life of an Omega. The Omega's Alpha went into hiding, making everyone who loved her think she was dead. Aaron and Emily made the choice for Penelope's life. Doyle found out about Penelope during the fight with Emily. JJ facilitated her hiding but it was Aaron's idea. The stress of that is what is causing his suppressors to fail."

Spencer wanted to see red. He wanted to be angry. But John's words sunk in. Prentiss was protecting Garcia. If he ever found an Omega worth revealing who he truly was for, he'd do anything to protect them. Garcia wouldn't be able to fake the grief needed to make the world think her Alpha was dead. "Doyle would have killed her. He'd have hunted her down and killed her. The best decision was made. I'll keep the secret but I'm going to tell Aaron that I know."

"Maybe a secret shared will help Aaron. I'll make sure your team is aware you won't be in on Monday possibly Tuesday. I don't want to lose Aaron. He's the best-damned agent we have to lead your team."

"I know he is. Tuesday, John."

Spencer collected his bag and slipped out before anyone noticed him. He was glad he'd taken his car that day. He popped a dose of his quick acting suppressors and hoped Jack let him in.

The drive to Hotch's house was barely memorable for Spencer. When Hotch had bought the house after Haley's death, everyone else on the team had been shocked. Spencer hadn't. Living in an apartment complex as a hiding Omega had to have been horrible. The neighborhood he had was mated pair heavy. A safe place for an Omega with a child. Anyone even touched Jack, they would be dead. The house was beautiful.

Sitting in the car, he saw Jack peeking out of the curtains. Wasn't sure the boy had ever seen his car before. That Hotch wasn't there in a moment told Spencer that he was farther into his heat than he thought. Hotch had been an idiot for going into work the day before. He wasn't shocked that Jack wasn't in school. The in the boy wouldn't allow his parent to go through this alone.

Spencer grabbed a sheet of paper and started to write down a list of things that Jack could go get from the small grocer down the street. It was a match to the shopping used to do when his mom went into heat. It was just tailored a little for him and Hotch. He had plenty of cash to cover it. Grabbing his bag, Spencer stepped out of the car. He scented the area and smelled nothing. Hotch had got the best air filtration system that money could buy. No one would be able to tell from the outside that there was an Omega in heat inside. Jack dropped the curtain and Spencer knew would have a fight to get inside.

The knock sounded loud even to Spencer's ears but no other sound came from inside.

"Jack open up." Spencer waited but nothing. "You know what he needs and you know you can't provide it. I promise if after he and I talk and he wants me gone, I'll go." Still nothing. Spencer sighed. He knew what would have to do and it made him feel a little sick to his stomach. "Jack open this door right now!"

Jack was an Alpha but he was all a child and he would submit to an adult that he saw as pack. And after the death of his mother, he'd clung to members of the team. His father's team was pack even if Hotch didn't see them that way. The latch sounded and Spencer slumped in relief. Jack looked at him confused but he let him in. Spencer slipped inside and shut the door. He hung his bag up and handed over the list. Jack looked at it.

"I know there is a store a few blocks down. This is what your father needs to help him."

"Spencer, I'm worried."

"I know Jack." Spencer pulled his wallet from his pocket. He pulled out a hundred and handed it to Jack. He set the wallet down on stand by the door when he was done. "Get a few things for yourself. If you spend it all it's fine. Your father has spent too long denying what he was and he's regretting it. I promise that I'll only do what he wants."

"You've spent a long time too."

"Hiding and denying are two very didn't things." Spencer wasn't shocked Jack had figured it out. "I accepted what I was a long time ago and I don't suppress the Alpha inside. I just got sick of fighting those who thought I wasn't strong enough to be an Alpha. I promise that nothing will happen before you get back."

"No. You take care of Dad. You won't hurt him, Spencer." Jack surprised him by pulling him into a hard hug. He could feel the tension in the small frame. Spencer gripped him back as hard.

"That list has enough random things on it no one will realize you are buying for a heat. With your things, it won't seem any than kid helping out. I left my wallet out. You can order in food for dinner. Just make sure to meet them outside."

"Thank you. I was scared to even call Uncle Dave. After mom, it was so bad. We'd just moved in. I stayed with Jessica during his heat. She was suspicious but never said a thing."

"Your mother didn't know?" Spencer knew he'd been hiding but he'd figured that his wife known. Jack just shook his head. "Go, Jack."

The boy went out the front door, grabbing Hotch's keys as he left. Spencer turned to look up the stairs. He braced himself for what was to come. Hotch not going to be as easy to convince. He started up the stairs and found Hotch's room locked. He wasn't shocked.

"Hotch, let me in." Spencer made sure that Hotch could hear him. There was only silence. Spencer sighed and spoke louder. "Open the door Hotch or I will find a way in. I will pick the lock or take the door off your choice."

"Go away!" Hotch sounded horrible. Spencer's heart ached for him.

"You know I've helped Omegas heats before. I've known what you were since you came back to work after your first heat afterHaley's death. I've kept my mouth shut. It's better for you to have someone help you. Let me do that. No one but the three of us will know."

The sound of Hotch groaning carried through the door and Spencer stepped back so Hotch wasn't crowded. When the door opened, Spencer was shocked to see him naked. His heat in full swing.

"You were stupid to go into work yesterday."

"Reid."

"No. Jack is worried. You need to make a decision while you go shower." Spencer could smell the mix of coworkers' scents on him. He didn't like it. The quicker those scents were gone, the easier it would be to control his Alpha side. "You decide what you want."

"I..." Hotch's eyes were unfocused but Spencer could see he was trying to think. He waited. "I've had anal sex before."

"But not during a heat." Spencer knew what he wanted to do but didn't. Hotch was almost worse than a young adult Omega. The decisions had to be his own.

"Where is Jack?"

"Going to the store to some things. I padded the list so that no one will guess."

"How did you know what to get?"

"Mom had heats up until I was fifteen with no Alpha to help. I wasn't bringing anyone in to help her. I learned what she needed and got it for her. I couldn't always get her to take the suppressants her doctor prescribed. With illness, it was best she didn't go into heat." Spencer knew that Hotch needed something. He wouldn't last through a shower alone without getting off. Spencer stepped close and brushed the tips of his fingers down the side of Hotch's face. The man closed his eyes and leaned into it. His pheromones were getting stronger, even masquerading as a Beta meant that he was susceptible to them. Betas could fight the pheromones stronger than an Alpha. Even Alphas could fight them as Spencer was showing with not taking Hotch against the wall, by not sliding inside of him and knotting him. Alphas were not mindless beasts when an Omega was in heat. Only horrible Alphas used that argument and before twenty years ago it was believed. "I want to meet with Jack when he gets back so I'm going to stay dressed. Do you have condoms?"

Hotch shook his head no. Spencer tried to step back but Hotch followed him. He buried his nose into Spencer's neck and keened. "Don't go. I'm clean. Not been with anyone since Foyet attacked me and they tested me for everything under the sun."

"I'm clean too. We can forgo condoms, even for penetration if you want. I'm on the best birth control. Up until a few months ago, I had two Omegas I helped when I was in town. It was best to have me on it. I just haven't stopped it."

Hotch whimpered as he nosed more at Spencer's neck.

"Hand or mouth?" Spencer asked as he pulled them back into the door. He let his hands wander down Hotch's sides before settling on his hips. Hotch arched into the touch. His fingers explored Hotch's ass. He could feel the hard muscles from his running. He hoped that he was able to get the older man to fuck him before his need to be fucked got too strong. "Hotch?"

"Mouth."

Spencer smiled as he leaned in to kiss Hotch. He kept his hands tight on hips to keep Hotch from rutting against him. He would need to send Jack after his go bag from the car. He should have brought it in but he hadn't wanted to be too confrontational. Hotch's mouth fell open and Spencer started to hardened as he dipped his tongue inside. There had always been a cursory attraction to Hotch. His intelligence, his care for the team, if he had ever shown a single ounce of interest in Spencer, even before he'd have found out he was an Omega, Spencer would have been all over him. There was no scientific reason that an Alpha couldn't have a lasting, good relationship with a Beta. Propaganda had been tried before but it always fell through. There was also no proof that an Alpha and an Omega who bonded would stay in a loving relationship. Spencer's parents were proof of that. Bond severance was on the rise again but it went through phases just like regular divorce.

When he knew that he had Hotch's full attention, Spencer dropped down to his knees. Hotch was leaking. He licked at the head of his cock to get the drop of fluid there. Hotch whimpered at the touch. He brushed his nose against Hotch's groin before licking a stripe up the hard cock. He took the flesh into his mouth next. The door rattled and he looked up. Hotch was leaning into it and his hands were in fists. Spencer let the cock slip from his mouth and reached up to pull the Omega's arms down. He arched up into the one that he settled onto his hair. The fingers uncurled and buried in his locks, pulling tight when he moaned. Hotch was fighting himself still. He'd need to break down his walls.

Spencer ducked his head back down and took one of Hotch's balls into his mouth. The Omega jerked and pushed him into the door a little. Internally, Spencer smiled as he laved the ball. The hand in his hair tightened and pulled him away.

"Please."

"Okay," Spencer whispered before he took the cock back into his mouth. He pulled the older man's free hand to where his fingers would brush Spencer's lips as the hard flesh disappeared in and out of his mouth. When Hotch started to fuck his mouth, Spencer released the hand and gripped his ass cheeks. He used his hands to guide the Omega in and out of his mouth. The head of his cock brushed the back of Spencer's mouth and he tried to pull out all the way but Spencer pulled him all the way back in and forced him down his throat some. Learning to deep throat hadn't been hard. It wasn't something a lot of Alphas felt they needed to learn but Spencer enjoyed it.

Moaning around Hotch's cock, Spencer let him know that he liked it. More tension bled from the Omega's body and Spencer knew what would get rid of the last of it. He could smell how wet Hotch was. He swallowed the head of his cock and then swiped the tips of his fingers from both hands down the crack of Hotch's ass. The hand in his hair tightened and the other one pulled away from his mouth. Spencer watched as Hotch braced himself on the wall. Spencer pulled one hand back to direct Hotch using his ass cheek but dipped the other between his cheeks. He breached him with his thumb and barely had time to fight Hotch's hold and pull back. The Omega came with a sharp cry and Spencer swallowed every drop of his release. Hotch slumped down, trying to crawl into his lap. Spencer shifted to where he could.

"Okay. That'll hold you off for a while. Go and take a nice long shower. After I talk to Jack, I'll be back in. If you are still in the shower do you want me to wait out here or join you?" Every Omega was different. Some wanted someone with them at all times, some didn't want someone with them in the shower and some just wanted a person to fuck them when needed and out of the room the rest of the time.

The emotions played over Hotch's face and Spencer waited. He needed to let him make his own decisions as much as possible before he was fully at the mercy of his needs. He also needed to make sure that the ones he did make were in Hotch's best interest instead of his own. The older man's mouth opened and shut. He nodded. "Join me."

"Okay."

Hotch trapped his face with his hands and kissed him. Spencer allowed it for as long as he could. Hotch seemed to know that he needed to go because he broke the kiss first. He stood on shaky legs and moved to the ensuite. He left the door open and that sort of shocked Spencer. Even when on cases, Hotch locked the bathroom door when showering. That told Spencer that Hotch trusted him to care for him. Even if he had locked the door, Hotch knew that Spencer could get in and would probably have locked it just for that reason. Picking a lock wasn't usually too quiet, even over the running water the opening of the door would be heard.

When he heard the water kick on, Spencer left the room. He founds Hotch's keys and grabbed them so that even though he was going to be in view of the house, he could lock it while he went to get his bag. He had thankfully still carried his heat bag in his trunk even though he didn't have any Omegas to help with. His erection was staying down for the moment but that was just through sheer will than anything else. Entering the house again, Spencer locked the door and dropped Hotch's keys back on the table. He wrote down his cell phone number with Jack's name on the paper as well. He told Jack to call him if he needed anything that he'd be able to come out as soon as he could. He also asked for the boy to set a few things out for them, mainly the bottles of water. He could already smell Hotch's pheromones on himself and would try and limit his time around Jack.

The bedroom had a frankly good lock on it as well as a chain that would probably survive even a strong Alpha trying to get through. The door had weight in it so he wondered if Hotch had lined it with metal. He shut it, locked it, and even threw the chain on it before he stripped naked. He grabbed the chair from the desk and set his bag on it. He opened it up and made sure that his clothes were fine before he grabbed a few toys from it. He wasn't sure what Hotch had on hand and he wasn't prepared to hurt himself or the other man just to keep Hotch's propriety on what he was. Spencer had embraced what he was at a young age, Hotch was long past the point where he had to do the same.

Hotch's bathroom was large and opulent and Spencer was downright shocked about that. It looked like something a hedonist would have including a large walk in shower with benches and four shower heads. He saw waterproof lube in the shower and smiled. He set down his bottle of it and then set the large dildo down as well. Hotch was standing under the spray of one of the shower heads, arms braced on the wall and head hanging down between them. Even from where he was, Spencer could tell that he was aroused. He could see the slick running down the inside of his legs where the water wasn't running. He shut the bathroom door with a not too soft slam and flicked the lock. Hotch's whole body twisted but he didn't turn. Spencer stepped into the shower, reaching out and grabbing the dildo before he pulled the glass door shut. He didn't go to the area where Hotch was.

Instead, he moved to another shower head and checked the temperature before stepping into the spray. He wanted to wash off the scents from others. Even with smelling like a Beta to the Omega, Hotch would rebel against smelling anyone else. It wasn't long before the Omega moved over to where Spencer was. He'd stopped holding back his erection as soon as he'd entered the bathroom so it was hanging, hard and heavy between his legs. Spencer could feel Hotch moving at his side but he didn't reach out and touch. Spencer didn't move other than to finish washing, ignoring Hotch at his side. There was only one way to get Hotch to accept who he was and that was to get him to submit, wholly and truly. He'd have to be very careful about how he did it, though.

The other Omegas that Spencer had helped with accepting who they were over the years had been young but Hotch was older and it was going to be harder. Acting as a Beta was going to make it harder for him to break down Hotch's walls about accepting himself but he'd do it. He had to because Hotch was going to kill himself by not accepting who he was.

"You don't smell right," Hotch murmured as he stepped a half a step closer. All Spencer could smell was Hotch's slick and his pheromones.

"You are searching for an Alpha and I smell of Beta." Spencer knew that if Hotch was at his best, he'd have caught the dodge but even with Hotch going to be blurry on the next day or three, Spencer didn't like to lie to him.

"I can smell your cock. I don't...Reid." Hotch looked at him. Scared. Spencer turned around and pulled him close, their cocks brushing.

"You've fought this too long, Hotch." Spencer reached down and ran the tips of his first two fingers up and down the top of the older man's cock. "Instead of knowing your mind and holding it, you are now at the whim of your base elements. If an Alpha were in here, he or she would have you on your back and be riding you for all your worth right now."

"I want that. I don't. I can't."

"You can and you will give in but first, fuck me." Spencer turned back around and presented his ass to Hotch. Hotch had enough control to want sex more than he wanted a cock inside of him. It didn't take long for the sound of a snap of a lube cap to echo around the shower and then Spencer felt a finger sliding inside of him. He spread his legs and braced himself. "I'm no Omega but I like being stretched with a cock. So just slick up and slip inside."

There would no doubt be just enough memories about the weekend that Hotch was going to remember just a little too much about what exactly he liked during sex. He'd tried to deny what he wanted with the first Omega he'd taken and helped but in the end, it had done him no good. Hotch needed him and he needed to be in control of himself.

The blunt head of Hotch's cock at his hole had Spencer taking his mind off what he needed to do and onto what was happening. Hotch slid into him slowly and the stretch and burn had Spencer biting at his own arm to stop himself from screaming out at it. Spencer always let male Omegas fuck him. He'd had several do it over the years. He loved being fucked and outside of a heat, Omegas were more than happy to have sex in any way that they could.

Hotch's hand settled on his hip as they pressed skin to skin. Spencer allowed his skin to slip from his teeth and moaned. Hotch was bigger than the last Beta man that he'd had inside of him. It felt wonderful. The hand on him tightened and he waited. As Hotch pulled out of him and slipped slowly back in he could smell the pheromones from the Omega heightening. He pushed back when Hotch fucked back into him. With every press of cock inside of him, Spencer let himself go. He distanced himself from the thoughts of work and anything that wasn't related to taking care of Hotch and Jack.

Spencer's orgasm surprised him. He hadn't been paying that close of attention to his body. Spencer watched as his cock jerked and his release coated the wall of the shower. When Hotch pulled out most of the way, Spencer pulled his hips forward and the cock popped out of him. The cry of shock from Hotch was good.

"Kneel."

Hotch whimpered but did as Spencer asked. He could see the war in every single line of Hotch's body. After Hotch's heat, he'd have to walk a fine line to show him that the only time Spencer acted differently was during his heats. Once Hotch was on his knees, Spencer moved around to behind him. He grabbed the dildo and kneeled behind the Omega. His free hand found Hotch's hole and he started to play. The way that the older shook and keened told Spencer that he was farther along in his heat than he thought.

"You took suppressors even after you realized that you were starting to go into heat." Spencer made a decision in that instant. Hotch was going to kill himself. He threw the dildo away to the other side of the shower. He instead gripped his cock and traced it along Hotch's crack. Taking the suppressors after his heat had started meant that it was going to be a violent and short heat. He'd be out of it by Saturday night but it would take Sunday and Monday to recover.

Swallowing all his sympathy, Spencer pulled his fingers from Hotch's hole. What he was about to do would probably ruin their friendship but having Hotch alive was worth it.

"Dry off and go lay down on your back in the bed."

Hotch let out a noise of protest but Spencer forcibly tilting his head back stopped it.

"I didn't give you an option!"

Hotch was up like a rocket. Spencer watched him dry off and leave before he stood. He rinsed himself off before turning off the water and stepping out. He looked at himself in the mirror and debated what he was about to do. There was no going back and no hiding.

Quickly drying himself off, Spencer stepped from the bathroom. He strode to his bag and pulled out a syringe. It was a fast acting anti-suppressor of his own pheromones. He injected it into the meat of his thigh. It would only take minutes. He slung a towel around his waist and moved to the door. He opened it in time to see Jack setting a bag of stuff down. Jack's nose flared.

"Spencer?"

"If your father ever starts to go into heat again and he won't call anyone, you call your uncle Dave, do you hear me?"

"Yes."

"If you need food, please cook and don't order in."

"I got me a frozen pizza. What's wrong?"

"It's not your fault but he's not in a good way."

"Is he?"

"No. He's not dying but if I hadn't come he could have." Spencer wasn't going to sugar coat it. "Do you want to stay here or go to Jessica's?"

"Here."

"I'd stay in the living room as much as possible. If someone you don't know comes to the door, come get me."

"Okay."

Spencer crouched to Jack's level. Keeping his towel converting him. "You are brave and strong. Be that way a little longer. When I have your father down, I'll come back out."

"Just worry about dad."

"I can't. I can't turn off the worry about you. Your father is an Omega and while you are an Alpha, you are a child. I see you as mine to protect." Spencer ruffled his hair and Jack smiled in relief. He'd left Hotch alone too long. "Bring the rest up and we will be set." He stood up and used his feet to scoot the water into the room. Jack had thankfully got the small pack.

With the door shut, Spencer eyed Hotch. He was on his back on the bed, his eyes following Spencer as he moved to his bag. He hadn't thought he'd need the cuffs but to get Hotch to where he needed him mentally, he needed them. He pulled out the leather wrist cuffs first. He could feel eyes on him. He was sure his pheromones were filling Hotch's nose and making him delirious with need. Next came the calf thigh cuffs. This was going to be the worst part. He turned to face Hotch.

"Reid?" Hotch looked lost.

Spencer tossed the items to the floor. Hotch's eyes followed them as much as he could but he didn't move.

"You can smell me?"

"Yes." The word was said pitifully so Spencer moved over to the bed. Even in the low light of the room, curtains pulled tight, it was evident that Hotch was leaking slick. Spencer loosened the towel and it fell to the floor. He had two choices cold and clinical or not. The eyes looking at him wary but full of trust made his decision.

"Do you want to taste me?"

Hotch could only nod. Spencer crooked a finger and Hotch was up. He expected him to go for his cock but he didn't. Spencer had to use all the muscles in his legs to keep them up. He softened the kiss and slowly toned down the desperate edge. Hotch's mouth tasted like mint. He must have brushed his teeth. Spencer slipped fingers back to play with Hotch's hole again but this time he had a goal. Hotch was soaking wet. He finger fucked the Omega until his fingers were coated. Then he pulled them out and used the slick to jerk Hotch off. Using his other hand to hold him in place by his hip. It only took a minute for Hotch to come all over them both.

Spencer tipped Hotch backward onto his back and leaned down to grab the cuffs. Hotch's legs spread as Spencer kneed up onto the bed. He wasn't fighting his instincts but that wouldn't last long. Spencer pinned him to the bed using his body. He thrust his hard cock into Hotch's softened one, rutting against him. Getting the cuffs on Hotch took finesse and his magical fingers as Morgan called them.

Hotch allowed his hands to be pinned above and distractionary tongue allowed Spencer to get the first cuff fastened around his wrist. He didn't look up as he looped it around the thick headboard and then had the second hand done.

Leaning back, Spencer looked down at the bound Omega. The second set would only come into play if needed but he was sure it would be. He watched as Hotch figured out that he was bound. The man pulled on his hands and seemed like he was going to reach out. He tilted his head and looked up at his hands then back down at Spencer. Spencer watched the range of emotions that flittered across Hotch's face and wasn't shocked when it settled on anger. That was why he was doing this. The older man jerked on his cuffs again and it was only quick movement on Spencer's part that stopped Hotch from being able to kick him off the bed. Spencer slid up the bed, pressing Hotch's legs up onto his chest.

Hotch inhaled. Spencer waited. There was no submission in his eyes or in his body at all. He jerked again on his bindings. He wasn't fighting Spencer, though, not really. He was fighting himself and what his nature wanted him to do. Outside of his heats, he could be Aaron Hotchner, lawyer, Unit Chief of the BAU, and a bad ass mother fucker. But during his heats, he was purely Omega. It was his time to let all of that go. He was fighting it, though, he was going to kill himself over it and leave Jack parentless. He was being stupid and Spencer wouldn't allow it.

Reaching back, Spencer grabbed the second set of cuffs. Pressing on his legs a little using his own, Spencer had the cuffs around Hotch's thighs before the man was even aware. The man eyed them and it wasn't until he was locking the first one around his calf that Hotch figured out what he was doing. Hotch never once said no, though. He was obstinate. Under the layers, he was trying to show that he wasn't scared when Spencer knew that he was.

"You are at my mercy right now. I could do anything that I wanted to you." Spencer ran his hands down the back of Hotch's thighs. The Omega's body shivered. "What would you have done if someone had figured out yesterday at work that you were going into heat? What could anyone had done if an Alpha had mounted you at work?"

"Reid, please."

"What? Is that what you want right now?" Spencer traced the rim of Hotch's hole with his thumb. "For me to slide inside and fuck you? Or do you want me to turn you over and mount you?"

Hotch jerked on the cuffs again but this time it wasn't to get away. He wanted to touch. He probably would have tipped Spencer backward on the bed and slid down on his cock if Spencer let him. Every single instinct in Spencer's body was telling him to sink down into the heat that Hotch's hole was offering but he wasn't just his instincts. He knew how to reign them in and not be an animal. Hotch didn't know the extent of his and he needed to. He needed to accept and move on. To know and be prepared.

Spencer slid backward off the bed. Hotch's eyes watched him move. Spencer moved to the desk and leaned against it. His cock was hard and aching but he pushed it the thought of it away. His eyes never left the bound man on the bed. He watched as the tension in his body tightened to where if he was a rope, he'd have snapped and Spencer needed him to. He needed him to let go and feel and to be able to process. Hotch needed it and that was the only thing that mattered to Spencer.

Time lost meaning as Spencer watched Hotch catalog and process. He tested his bonds. Relaxed just to tense up when he realized it. It wasn't until he was full relaxed, his cock hard, and his hole clenching just to relax again before Spencer moved close to the bed again. His movement prompted Hotch to tense up again but when no touch came, no force, Hotch relaxed again. Spencer stopped at the foot of the bed and waited.

"Please."

"Please what, Hotch?"

"Make it stop." Hotch looked so lost so Spencer moved up the edge of the bed, sitting at Hotch's chest and leaning over, brushing the tips of his fingers down the side of Hotch's face. The Omega moved into the touch as much as he could. The touch of his skin on the other man started to ramp up Spencer's want to fuck again.

"I can't. I can't make it stop but I can make it feel better. That's all I can do. I can make you forget that it hurts. But I can't do it if you resist." Spencer cupped the side of Hotch's face. "If I were to take you right now, you'd never feel relief, not the way that you need and you'll always think that all heats are like that and you'll come to resent them. They can be beautiful and wonderful but you've fought yourself so long that you don't even know what you need. You aren't a hole to fuck to make an Alpha happy. Your heats are yours and all you see them as is a three day fuck fest. You need and I can give but you have to accept as well. Do you accept?"

Hotch stared at him for several seconds before he closed his eyes. When he opened them a full minute later, Spencer could see acceptance in their depths. For at least the moment, Hotch accepted what he was. He had no clue what he was going to do when this heat was over but he was doing to protect Hotch as much as he could. Starting with the calf cuffs, Spencer worked all of the bindings off. He didn't need Hotch in them and Hotch didn't need to be in them anymore. He would have loved to keep Hotch in the wrist cuffs but not for this. Never for a heat. Ever.

"Stay just like that." Spencer leaned forward and kissed him. Hotch groaned and his body shivered. He reached out and touched Spencer's face and when no words were said, when no touch stopped him, he pulled Spencer in tight. Hotch kissed like he was drowning and Spencer was his only source of oxygen.

Slowly Spencer shifted to where he was between Hotch's spread legs. The older man had relaxed them to where his feet were touching, but he was still opened. The smell of arousal, sweat, and slick filled Spencer's nose, along with the smell he was coming to associate with Hotch. The fake Beta smell was gone and he realized that the scent of Omega Hotch was always there underneath it all but it was lost in the Beta smell. He wondered if he'd smell it more now that he knew it.

"Please," Hotch begged again.

Spencer broke the kiss to move down his body. He had one last test before he'd give Hotch what he wanted. He bypassed the bobbing, leaking cock and went right for the hole. Hotch hitched his legs up and then his entire body jerked when Spencer spread his cheeks. He stared for a few seconds before he licked. Every single Omega that he'd done this for tasted different some sweet, others spicy. It was hard to describe what Hotch's slick tasted like. He wasn't sure that he would ever get enough of it. He tasted like he smelled. There was no sweetness to him and no spice but there was something that Spencer was trying to figure out. It wasn't quite like Earl Grey tea, there was something off about it. It wasn't until he slipped his tongue inside of the Omega for the first time that he figured it out. It was the tang of green tea and citrus. He moaned as he slipped his tongue inside as far as it could stretch. He wanted to do this for hours. To never stop. To get Hotch off with just his tongue but he knew that he couldn't. Not this time.

Hotch was begging, his hands wrapped in the sheets on the bed, pulling and Spencer reached up to grab them as he shifted to his knees. Hotch's legs fell open and Spencer just watched him. It was good to watch him want what he needed. He looked beautiful to Spencer.

"Please, Reid. I want your cock in me."

"Do you?" Spencer asked.

"Yes."

Spencer took his cock in his hand and moved closer to him. He kept Hotch from rolling onto his hands and knees. It was too impersonal for what Spencer wanted for him. He could feel his knot wanting to form but he wasn't ready for that and neither was Hotch. It wasn't time for that. He slipped inside of Hotch easy and just that had the Omega coming. He bottomed out in a single thrust. He clamped down on the muscles that would stop his knot. He'd never knotted anyone and his body wanted it. The Alpha he kept buried when it wasn't needed wanted out.

Hotch's eyes were half lidded in pleasure and he was already moving slightly on Spencer's cock. He let the Omega do what he wanted until Spencer couldn't hold it back anymore. He leaned up over Hotch and pulled out to thrust back in nearly all the way. The man under his eyes rolled up in his head and his mouth fell open in shock. Spencer gave him no chance to recover, fucking into him hard. Knocking the breath from his lungs it seemed with each thrust.

For two hours, Spencer took Hotch to the edge of orgasm before letting him calm down. By the time that Hotch was too gone on pleasure, Spencer had already worked past the point where he would be able to orgasm as well. Hotch came with a cry and Spencer was shocked that he didn't pass out. He was weak limbed as Spencer helped him into the shower and then helped him dress. Once Hotch was in bed, Spencer showered and changed his clothes. He wasn't sure exactly how long Hotch would sleep but he needed to go down and spend some time with Jack before he woke up again. He fully expected that he'd spend most of Sunday recuperating from all of this.

When Hotch woke up, Spencer would know if his heat was over or not. If he wasn't totally sure that Hotch would run away with and hide, he'd make sure that the Bureau knew what he was. What he had done would have probably killed him.

A few hours with Jack, playing games and just talking, Spencer was feeling better but he knew that Hotch would be waking at any point. Jack passed out just after midnight and Spencer sat outside of Hotch's bedroom and waited. The pheromones he had been putting out were nearly gone so he knew that his heat was fading. That's why it was so dangerous to try and take the suppressors once a heat had started. The hormones that pushed him into heat would just keep building until he died of overload.

Spencer watched as Hotch woke up slowly, moving like he was sore and he had to be. His muscles had all been pushed. The other man grabbed all the pillows that he could find and Spencer found the linen closet in the hallway and grabbed more and then there between the bed and wall he made a nest and curled down into it. He was restless so Spencer moved into the room fully and settled down with him.

There was no sleep for him and near dawn, Hotch got restless again, his muscles not liking sleeping on the floor so Spencer coaxed him back onto the bed after changing his clothes a final time. Just being around Spencer had caused him to produce slick again so he cleaned him up and left him in bed. He grabbed his journal from his bag and started to write in it. There was nothing in it that gave away who he had shared the heat with but he always wrote down everything about it. He used the letter A for Hotch. He was going to stay until Hotch woke up.

XxXxXxX

Aaron rolled over in bed and felt like he'd gone ten rounds with a bottle of whiskey. His body ached in ways that it never had and even his brain hurt. He opened his eyes, afraid of what he was going to find. After his first heat, he'd woke up in bed, covered in slick and his own release. The air had smelled stale before. He lifted the blanket that was on him and found he was dressed in a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. The scent of sex was in the air but it wasn't stale. He tried to sit up and found that he was still a little too weak.

The sound of pen on paper had him looking and he was surprised as hell to find Reid sitting at the desk in his bedroom, writing in something. The younger man was dressed in a t-shirt but the bed and chair blocked Aaron from seeing any more of him. Reid closed the book he was writing in and turned to face him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Aaron demanded and forced himself to sit up. Scents wafted around him as he moved and he shoved the thoughts it brought up out of his mind.

Reid stared at him for a few seconds before he stood up from his seat. He pushed it in and grabbed the book up before he slipped into a go bag. Aaron knew exactly what him having a go bag in the room meant. He slammed his mind shut on the fact that it seemed that Reid had helped him through his heat. He knew that Reid had done it for other Omegas through the years. The FBI always had Betas on hand for that, especially for Omegas found in cults and bad homes but he wasn't some after school special Omega. He never wanted anyone on the team to know about him. They'd never work for him the same.

"You can't tell anyone. EVER!" Aaron near screamed. He expected to see Reid flinch but he didn't. He just looked at him. Aaron threw the covers the rest of the way off of him and he tried to shift off the bed. His arms gave out as he pushed and he fell back. Reid took two steps towards him but Aaron growled. Reid stepped back like he'd been slapped. His face was full of pain but Aaron didn't care. "If you ever let it slip that I'm an Omega, Reid. I'll end your career. I'll make sure that no one, not even a school in the middle of the backwoods would want to hire you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Hotch. I understand. Jack's downstairs in the living room. I'll just take my leave. I've already made the team aware that Jack's pretty sick and if you show up for work on Monday they will be shocked." Reid left the room without a backward glance. Aaron pushed himself to his feet and moved to the door, slamming it shut and locking it. He leaned heavily on the door until he was sure that he could move without falling. He needed to clean up. He needed to get any evidence of his heat off of his body. To remove the knowledge that he was weak away.

An hour later, Aaron felt more himself after a shower and a change of clothes. He'd changed the bedding again even though what was on the bed was clean. Taking the bedclothes with him into the small laundry room he found stripped pillows stacked up and he looked at them in shock. He'd nested. His stomach clenched and he almost threw up. He'd given in to his base urges with Reid of all people. His entire heat was a blur in his mind and it scared him. He remembered every single detail of his first heat. He knew the signs of his heat had been creeping on him for a week but he'd tried to fight it off by taking the suppressors. He'd known it was dangerous but so was going into heat for him.

Jack was engrossed in watching TV when Aaron passed by the living room to go to the kitchen. The boy didn't even look up from the TV even though he'd heard his father moving around. Aaron knew that he had to. His son was fully emerged. The school was keeping an eye on him, given that in their eyes, both of his parents were Betas. The school though loved Jack, he was a good kid and even though he was in classes with older kids, he didn't allow himself to be bullied and he protected the kids who couldn't protect themselves. That Jack was ignoring him told him that he'd probably heard what he'd said to Reid. He'd make Jack understand.

The state of his kitchen had Aaron stopping as soon as he entered it. On the table were snacks for Jack, all down where he could reach them easy. The counter by the fridge was filled with heat recovery items. Things that Aaron had been scared to buy after his last one.

"Spencer gave me a list of groceries to buy. When I checked out at the store the Alpha who checked me out didn't even blink. Spencer said that he padded the list but I was wary but he was right."

"That was dangerous Jack. He's a Beta. He doesn't understand this."

"He's..." Jack looked at Aaron and Aaron wasn't sure that he liked it at all. "His mother is an Omega. He told me all about her and how he'd protected her after her Alpha left her and Spencer alone."

"Jack you are an Alpha and while your generation cares little for what someone presents as my generation isn't that way. I've told you before that I would have been killed by my father for presenting as an Omega. I wouldn't be where I am today if the world knew. Reid's going to look at me differently. He's going to react different. This was the end of our work relationship."

"Spencer loves his mother above everyone else in the world. He respects her and he's never acted like he treats Omegas any different than anyone else. I've seen him with Aunt Penny."

"They are women and male Omegas are different."

"In your mind. I don't know how you hate what you are so much." Jack turned and left the kitchen. Aaron heard him thumping on the stairs as he ran up them. Aaron couldn't stand to be in the kitchen anymore. He moved to the living room and was shocked to see Jack's sleeping bag stretched out along one wall where a bookshelf had been moved away from it. Jack had been living in there it seemed. As far from the upstairs bedroom as possible. The couch was made up like a bed as well and he could see that the pillow on it was scrunched up like it always was when Reid slept. He didn't know what to make of that. Nor of the evidence that Reid had played video games with Jack at some point. He dropped into his chair and tried to process it all. Tried to remember what the hell happened over his heat but there was nothing there. There was only a memory of a smell that he couldn't get rid of. He had no clue what it was. He looked at the clock and saw that it was late. Reid had said Monday and not tomorrow so he guessed it was Saturday. His heat should have lasted longer than that.

What the hell happened? Aaron asked himself but there was nothing there and the only person who held the answers, Aaron wasn't going to ask.

When Aaron walked into the bullpen slightly late on Tuesday morning, he wasn't shocked to find the team already at their desks or in their offices working. He sighed and moved to his office but a new smell caught his nose. Something about it made his mind race a little but then he caught the underlying smell of an Alpha. There was a new Alpha in the area. Before he could move all the way into his office he watched as Strauss got off the elevator. She had a folder in her hand and she looked fit to burst. He hadn't seen her that angry since the case that ended up with his suspension.

Movement behind him let him know that Dave had exited his office. Aaron expected Strauss to move towards him but she was beelined right for Reid. She threw the folder down on his desk and he wordlessly opened it and signed something. He handed her that page before he signed the next two under it.

"This is yours to deal with, Agent Reid."

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm well aware of that. I knew that when I went to your office yesterday."

"Fuck," Dave muttered under his breath as Strauss moved back to the elevator. As the doors were closing, Aaron heard the clack of heels and Garcia came around a corner almost so fast that she nearly fell. Morgan was behind her and helped steady her. She went right for Reid as soon as she could. Aaron watched as she near cuddled into him. He spoke so soft that not even a murmur of it reached Aaron's ears, he only knew the younger man was speaking because he could see his lips moving. "What the hell happened this weekend?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't...nevermind. I forgot. I smelled a new Alpha on the floor but I didn't look too much into it. I just assumed that it was someone for one of the other offices but given that..." Dave looked at Aaron before he looked back down at Reid. "Garcia is cuddled into him like he's her favorite food and then add in Erin's display there."

Aaron fit the pieces together. The smell of the Alpha was familiar. Traces of it had been in his house. Faint but there. Reid was an Alpha. That thought had Aaron dropping his briefcase. Morgan and Reid's eyes were drawn up to him but Reid wasn't just looking at him. He was looking at his eyes, daring him to make a scene. Aaron leaned down and grabbed his case, turning and going into his office without saying a single word. He shut the door but wasn't shocked when Dave opened it and stepped inside. Thankfully, the man shut the door.

"You find out that one of your team has been hiding and you don't go and read him the riot act?" Dave asked.

Aaron looked up at him and sighed. He slumped down into his desk chair. He was still tired. He had Pakistan to pack for. Getting Jack set up at Jessica's. He had so much to do and he couldn't deal with the fact that he'd seemingly shared his heat with an Alpha. He tried to run it through his mind how he'd missed that. How had he not realized the smell inside of his own house? He'd pushed it away, didn't let his mind process it.

"Aaron?"

"I have too many other things to worry about, Dave. I have to leave my newly emerged son alone while I go to Pakistan. I have to see about getting the paperwork filed that will allow Jessica to have control of his medical needs without contact from me. I can't deal with Reid and his drama right now. I have many more important things to deal with." Aaron knew that it would just make Dave try to get to the heart of the matter. Aaron knew that he wasn't reacting the way that he should have been but he didn't care. He wanted to be alone and he needed to do other things. Dave stepped out of his office and shut the door again. Aaron pushed it all from his mind.

XxXxXxX

Lunch time rolled around and Spencer wasn't sure what he expected after John went to Hotch's office and then left a few minutes later. No one had seen Hotch since he'd gone to his office that morning. Blinds pulled and door shut, Hotch was unapproachable.

"You promised an explanation, Pretty Boy. Let's go," Morgan said as he stepped up to Spencer and looked down at him. Spencer nodded and stood up.

"Let's get something to go and sit in the park."

Morgan raised an eyebrow at it but he agreed. Spencer was shocked that he kept his tongue until they were parked. Morgan handed over the salad that Spencer had ordered and then started to unwrap his burger before he looked at Spencer.

"I've known I was an Alpha for a long time. I got sick of being challenged on that aspect. I'm skinny. I've always been skinny. Fighting with the kids in my high school and then in college. This was much easier. I don't deny who I am. I just suppress it. The added things that Alpha can catch, like smells. I use, I just find another reason to get to that conclusion. You talked about how you were so small, if you had present as an Alpha at that point in your life, what would have happened?"

"I'd have had my ass kicked daily. I understand, Pretty Boy. I do but why now?"

"I had to help someone through something that was bad and I needed to be an Alpha to do it. I had a rapid detox of my special suppressor that I use and I have to wait a week to take them again. I decided though that I would stay like I am. I'm not going to hide anymore. When I was hired into the FBI, I was hired as an Alpha who was able to meet the criteria to stay hidden. My status was just locked down. Given that I was being put in as an SSA to the BAU straight out of the academy, I proved that anyone who knew that I was an Alpha would have an issue with it and I was right. I already had a bunch of other cadets mad at me. So when Strauss found out that I didn't lie on my application and every document after that, she was mad."

"But why not continue to hide?"

"Because I am sick of it. I could have suddenly come down with the flu and stayed out a week. Hotch learned his lesson the last time that he had me come in with it. It was down to him and me for a week."

"Well, I am a little hurt that you never told any of us but I do understand why. I'm just glad that you feel safe enough to come out of the closet now. But how did you go through those heats with the Omegas and not get attached?"

"Because they needed help, not an Alpha. I would have been no better than the animals that had taken them if I bonded with them. All of them that I have helped have found perfect Alphas for them."

"So what's wrong with Hotch?"

"I don't know. I wish that I did. He didn't look well this morning." Spencer could lie and he would keep doing it. Aaron might have faced what he was during that heat but in the cold light of day, outside of his bedroom, he wasn't ready.

"So, I saw an article a few days ago and it kind of blew up. Did you know that any Omega who has been hiding as a Beta can come out anytime from here forward and not lose their job? I guess it was added into the laws of the entire country."

"That's because over the past fifty years the actual count of Omegas that were killed for being an Omega came out. Deep research and intensive questioning have put nearly ten thousand parents in jail for killing children who presented as Omegas."

"That many?" Morgan looked sick. He looked at the little bit of his burger and fries that were left and closed up the box after dropping the burger back in.

"And those are just the ones that they can prove or the parents confessed. Every single child death for the past fifty years has been silently investigated."

"Well if any come out at Quantico, I'll be happy to help them," Morgan said.

"You act like I have anything to do with any of this." Spencer looked at Morgan like he was kind of crazy.

"The investigation was started because of an article that was published anonymously. I read it. Didn't understand some of the science parts but I did recognize a phrase that I had heard you say before. That and now that I know what you know, the author did sign as an Alpha."

"Yes, that was mine. You can't..."

"I won't. I've seen the hate from other Alphas and even Betas about wanting to find and kill the author. That was pretty ballsy, Reid."

"One of my friends from college whose sister was killed because she presented as an Omega but refused to bond with the Alpha her parents wanted and even went as far at to attack and maim him for life to stop him for bonding is one of the staff for that journal. I hand walked that article to him and even when I printed it, I did so from a public computer that allowed anyone access and never touched it with fingertips. There was no way to trace that to me." Spencer had been wrought with worry when the article had come out years before. No one had ever connected it to him and even Morgan wouldn't have if he hadn't heard Spencer say something to a hurt Omega a few years back.

"The government has tried to track down who the author was but even a linguistic analysis was unable to help them as it was traced to at least seventeen different people who matched but none of them are Alphas. Hiding or not. I'm pretty safe."

"What does the government want?"

"I have no clue as they wouldn't tell the journal. They were not happy at the methods used to keep it secret but I know that the lead investigator said that he wanted to meet the author just based on that alone. He did say that he was sure that whoever it was, worked for one of the agencies, given the level of paranoia that was shown in the whole thing."

"Well, you do work for one of the best sets of people that ferret out secrets, of course, you can hide your own." Morgan looked at his watch. "We better head back."

"Yeah, we don't want to have Hotch mad at us." Spencer smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. He was worried about their Unit Chief and he had no one to talk to that would be able to help.

The drive back was filled with chatter about plans for the weekend coming up and what they had done the weekend before. Morgan had been upset that Spencer spent the weekend reading but once Spencer told him that it was relaxing for him and he needed it, Morgan relented.

Stepping into the bullpen, Spencer gasped as he was shoved into the wall right inside the door. Morgan grabbed Hotch's arm and tried to pull him away but Hotch's hand was latched around Spencer's neck tightly.

"What the fuck did you do?" Aaron yelled in his face. There was the sound of running feet but Spencer held up a hand and everyone stayed back, at least for the moment.

"I didn't do anything Hotch." Spencer used the same voice he used with victims and it wasn't lost on Morgan or Rossi who were right there. "I didn't do anything."

"I was pulled from the Joint Task Force!" Aaron yelled.

The sound of a voice being cleared from behind them had Spencer looking. He saw John standing there.

"Sir," Spencer said.

"Agent Hotchner, I think that you, Agents Morgan, Rossi, and Jareau need to join me in the what do you call it, round table room. Agent Reid, can you make Analyst Garcia aware of what I am going to be talking to the rest of your team."

"I can do that." Spencer locked his eyes with Hotch but the man wasn't backing down. Spencer leaned forward, shoving Hotch's hand back. "Go. While I tell Garcia that Prentiss is alive and in hiding to save her life."

Hotch dropped his hand from Spencer's throat and looked at him in shock.

"Reid, what is going on?" Garcia asked.

"Morgan, I think that it would be best if Garcia and I took a little trip. Do you mind me borrowing your truck?" Spencer's eyes never left Hotch but he heard the keys flying at him and he grabbed them easy. "Come on, sweets." Spencer wrapped his arm around Garcia as she tucked herself into him. He wasn't looking forward to this and he knew that Garcia wouldn't be able to work for a few days.

"Agent Reid, Analyst Garcia, take all the time you need," John called out as Spencer led Garcia away.

Aaron watched as Reid and Garcia left. He turned to look at the AD and sighed when he saw that his face was full of anger.

"Why would you go after Agent Reid, what does he know that would cause you to be pulled from the Task Force, Agent Hotchner?"

"I..."

"That's right. He knows nothing. It was offered to an Alpha who knows the locals and the mission better but he declined. The Omega he was supposed to bond with decided not to bond and so he asked for the job back. Also, you have a newly emerged Alpha at home that will need his father. We aren't that heartless, Agent Hotchner." The AD moved to the round table room.

The blow up of Morgan was exactly what Aaron knew it would be. Dave was calmer and seemed to at least understand it. He wanted to find Garcia though. The AD kept him where he was.

"Reid knows?" Rossi asked.

"He figured it out. If Analyst Garcia wasn't in such a funk, she would have too. We hoped that her continued grief would keep her from seeing it and would keep her from a heat. That is not the case. Every Alpha who has crossed her paths had smelled her oncoming heat. To that effect, Agent Prentiss left instructions. Who she trusted, the issue now being that who she thought was a Beta is not. Agent Reid and Analyst Garcia will make the decision on if Reid will share her heat or if he will help her find another Beta."

Aaron didn't know what to think of that. He didn't like it. He didn't like the thought of Reid sharing a heat with someone that wasn't him. And that thought stopped him cold. He looked at his hand, it clenched tight.

"And what is the team supposed to do when down an agent and analyst?" Aaron asked

"Work on consults. I'm sure that with Agent Reid out that there will be plenty to do." Then the AD was gone from the room. Aaron looked at his hand which was still clenched. He knew what he needed to do. He knew what the correct course of action should be but he was scared. There had been a spark between him and Reid for years. Both of them ignored it and Aaron now knew why the younger man had. He needed talk to Reid. He needed him to understand everything. He needed to admit that he'd been an asshole.

XxXxXxX

The sound of talking in the living room told Aaron that someone had stopped by. Jack had been in the living room playing games. He hadn't heard the door open at all. Reid and Garcia had been off the week and no one knew what was happening. Neither were at their place and none of them were answering their phone.

"I need to go, Jack," Reid's voice echoed up the stairs. "I brought you what you wanted and I need to go."

"But Dad..."

"Will be fine." The sound of the door opening had Aaron moving down the stairs as quick as he could without falling on his ass. Reid looked up at him from his position halfway out the door.

"We need to talk," Aaron said when he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"I think it best we do not do it here." Reid looked at Jack. But before Aaron could say anything, Jack slipped out the door and was gone.

"I..." Aaron looked down at his belly and laid a hand on it. "Please, Reid. I'm sorry for what I said. I want to thank you. I went Monday and saw my doctor. I got a verbal lashing for an hour. He made me watch a video of the death of another Omega who had done the same thing I did. She was too far gone by the time she made it to a hospital that all they could do was try and make her comfortable. I didn't tell him who had helped me but that a friend had. He said that I was lucky that an Alpha was there because without an Alpha I would have been dead. You saved my life and didn't care for anything but not letting me die. Jack was emerging and you helped him through it when I couldn't. You took care of him when you could have had him ripped from me and I would have had no way to get him back."

Reid shut the door as he stepped inside.

"And you kept your tongue when you could have lashed out at me. Even as a Beta I had no right to put my hands on you."

"You've had a time. You'll find there is little that I can't forgive." Reid took a step towards him and Aaron just looked down at his stomach.

"I have suppressed what I was for so long that I don't know how to act. I ignored so many things about myself that I just..."

"Hotch?"

"You know that Dave thought that Foyet had raped me? It was the only thing that he could think that would have me acting as I was. But that's not why." Aaron moved towards the kitchen. Leaning on the island that was the center of the room. Where he and Jack at breakfast together most mornings.

"Why?" Reid asked. His voice soft. He stayed on the other side of the island.

"Because I was pregnant. I didn't know it. When he stabbed me, he killed her. She had just developed enough to know what she was. I had my son taken from me and my daughter took before I even knew that she was inside of me. The one time I gave in and let an Alpha have me, he got me pregnant and I didn't know it. It wasn't anywhere near a heat and I had been on my suppressors. He thought that I was a Beta who loved to be fucked by an Alpha. He didn't knot me. I told him no. He at least kept to his word but..."

"Have you talked to anyone about it? Does Jack know?"

"No. My doctor made me talk to a therapist but I talked circles around him. Reid, I got back from Canada, walked into my apartment and was about to drink until I dropped. I would have hurt her and I didn't know it."

"I don't know what you want me to say to all of this, Hotch." Reid looked lost when Aaron looked up at him. He even more lost than the first time he'd stepped into Aaron's office all those years ago.

"I'm scared. I know the law that has been passed. I know that nothing would change. No one on the team would even blink. Yet I can't help but fear the change."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I hate the fact that you helped Garcia." Aaron didn't look at him as he spoke. He just looked down at where his hands gripped the counter. His knuckles were white from the force. He listened as Reid moved closer to him. His scent filled Aaron's nose and Aaron forced himself to breathe through his mouth. No scent had ever reacted like that with him. Fingers wrapped around his wrist and it took Aaron a few seconds to figure out why. Reid was checking his pulse. "And I hate that I hate that. She needed you, I understand that."

"It's just a reaction to your heat. You'll be fine in a few weeks."

"No, I won't." Aaron still didn't look up.

"You will be." Reid's tone was gentle but it wasn't the tone that told Aaron that Reid thought he didn't know what he was talking about.

"I've wanted you for years, Reid. As a Beta I wanted you. Every fucking night since Monday I have dreamed of you. I can't even figure out if it really happened or I am making up things." Aaron still couldn't look up. Reid's grip on his wrist turned slightly harder and the man stepped closer to him. Aaron could feel the heat from his body.

"You are jealous. I've never known anyone who got jealous over me."

"I made sure there was no smell of you left after I came home from work Tuesday. That scent that had plagued me all weekend. Then I regretted it. I slept on the couch so that I could smell where you'd sat there with Jack. I don't know what to do with this. I never...I never felt like this with Haley. I never felt like this with anyone. I don't know what to do and it scares me."

"Because you have denied what you are. I hide what I am but I accepted that I was an Alpha a long time ago."

"I don't want pity."

"Good, because I don't do pity. I never have. I didn't pity you when you almost got us killed by Hardwicke because you were angry at Haley. I didn't pity you when you were stabbed. Why would I? There is no place in a good, healthy relationship for pity. You've been knocked to your knees and you need time to get your feet under you. If this is something that you want, you truly want, I am more than willing to try but it's all or nothing. You have to decide for you what you want. If you want to hide what you are, that's fine. I'll get your suppressors for you. But I'll be militant about them. Your body has had two heats and that means on a different kind of suppressor, your body will allow itself to go into heats at the time that it wants."

"What if I don't want to go through a heat ever again?" Aaron asked. He still hadn't looked at Spencer. He knew that Spencer said no pity but he just couldn't take looking him in the eye.

"It's your body but you'd have to have massive surgery to do it. It would hurt and you'd be benched for at least three months."

"There isn't a pill..."

"No. Not anything that is safe. You are lucky that you've never had as many breakthrough heats as you could have. Over thirty years of it and only two. That's some will on your part."

"You'd let me..."

"I won't let you do anything. I have no say in anything that comes to your body. I did what I had to do to keep you alive but I never did anything that didn't need to be done."

"The only orgasm you had was in the shower."

"Yes. I couldn't control myself enough to not knot you. So I made sure that there was no way that I could. I've never shared a heat with an Omega where I was at the full whims of my Alpha side. It was hard to control. So I made the choice that was better for you."

"There are many Alphas who wouldn't see it that way."

"They don't deserve the name." Reid's voice was harsh and Aaron finally looked up at him. He was right there and Aaron's eyes had to refocus to see him clearly. "What do you want?"

"Right now? To just relax. I've not been able to since this past weekend and I'm tired."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"NO!" Aaron surprised himself with how loud he was. Reid just smiled at him.

"Do you want me to call Jack back?" Reid had a strange look on his face but he didn't let go of him. He held onto his wrist. "I'm sure he's just around the block."

"He's probably just sitting in the front yard. I don't know what to do. I don't know what is right to do."

"Whatever feels good. You need to stop overthinking everything. I am perfectly capable of telling you no and I know that you would stop when I said. Nothing you do is going to make me think that you would ruin my job if I said no." It was a way for Reid to tell him that he was forgiven for what he had done after coming out of his heat, for what he had done in the office. Aaron curled towards him but he didn't let himself touch.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what I threatened to do. I wouldn't have done it."

"You wouldn't have been able to. There isn't a single school that would let someone like you block me."

"Someone like me?"

"You scream Government Man, Hotch. Hell, there are schools that would want me more if I was blackballed from the FBI." Reid's hand released his wrist but he didn't move away. His hand trailed up Aaron's arm stopping at his pulse point on his elbow before moving up. "I can tell you want something. Ask for it. I'd give you anything you want."

"I want...a kiss."

"Okay." Reid didn't move in. He didn't move at all, he just stared at Aaron. He was going to make him make the move. Aaron leaned in and kissed him. It was a simple press of lips and Aaron had all control of it. The sound of the front door shutting had Aaron pulling back. Jack poked his head around the door and Reid smiled at him.

"You haven't killed each other yet." Jack slipped up to tuck himself in at Aaron's side. His body was calm and settled but he'd been very touchy since Aaron had woke from his heat.

"No, we haven't."

"There was a lot less yelling than I thought," Jack stated. He looked back and forth between Reid and Aaron.

"How about we watch a movie?" Aaron asked. He wanted to just relax. He looked at Reid and the younger man nodded. There was a lightness in his eyes and his face that Aaron hadn't seen ever.

"Yeah, Dad. Can I pick it?"

"Sure, Jack. Go and find a good one." Aaron watched his son run away from him towards the living room. Reid stepped close, his hand going right for Aaron's cheek. Aaron followed the pull of the hand and kissed Reid. Aaron could feel his body relax as he kissed him, it was just a simple press of lips but it felt like so much more. It felt so good. Reid's hand fell away from his face and Aaron started to move back but stopped when he felt fingers linked in his belt loops of his pants. Aaron pressed lips back together and deepened the kiss. Reid opened his mouth willingly and gave Aaron total control. Aaron hadn't ever had a kiss like the one he was having at that moment. He pressed Reid back into the counter, grabbing his face and holding his mouth right where he wanted it. The scent of him was intoxicating to Aaron.

When he was done kissing Reid, Aaron pulled his lips away only to trail them down his cheek then to his neck. Aaron inhaled. He had known that his suppressants had masked his ability to smell correctly but he hadn't thought that it had affected him that much. He wanted to strip Reid, press him up onto the top of the counter behind him, spread his legs and take in that scent right at the core of him. He wanted that before his next heat. He wanted to be able to do everything with Reid before heat took him over. And given what he had done to his body and that he was taking suppressants again, Aaron knew that it could come at any time. His doctor had given him a different kind but still, it was going to happen.

"My doctor started me on a new suppressant. It's one of the newer to the market and with it, it's going to let my body naturalize. I could have two more heats over the next month, short ones, a single day my doctor thinks. As soon as I feel it start, I have to stop taking the pills. Will you..." Aaron swallowed. He had never thought he would say the words to anyone. "Will you share them with me?"

"Yes," Reid breathed. In and out, in and out, Reid breathed. His breath ghosting over the flesh of Aaron's neck. "We need to go into the living room or Jack is going to come in here, Hotch."

"Say my name, please?" Aaron asked. He knew that it would take time. Reid and Hotch were the names that they used with each other. Spencer and Aaron were going to need doing into play.

"Call me Spencer first."

"Spencer," Aaron said before he kissed the younger man. Spencer kept his hands in Aaron's belt loops, keeping him right there. It was like he was afraid to touch.

"Aaron," Spencer said when Aaron finally pulled back. "There is paperwork that is going to have to be submitted. I did have something to do with you not getting the assignment in Pakistan but not for the reason that you tried to levy at me today. I knew what you were and what you were starting before I went to your house. I could smell it. I've known for a long time since your last heat. So when Jack started to emerge, I knew that you going over was going to cause an issue with you. My sponsor is high up in the FBI. He has not told me I can tell you who he is so that is a secret you are not getting. I've never asked him for anything but I trusted his with the knowledge of what you are."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for earlier."

"You don't have to keep apologizing. I forgave you before you even finished your words. A scared person in a corner will react in different ways."

Aaron still nuzzled into Spencer's neck.

"What do you want right now, Aaron? Do you want me to stay and watch a movie or do you want me to go?"

"Stay. I'm tired of fighting myself."

"One of my friends at Cal-Tech is developing a scent suppressor. If you want to try it, I can get one for you."

"What does it do?"

"It works like quit smoking patches do, except it's a chemical that just stops your body from producing that little bit of scent that marks you as Omega. You wouldn't have to take the suppressants that block your Omega senses. No one would know what you are."

"Are you going to hide?" Aaron asked.

"No, not anymore. I am who I am and I need to fully show that. If you want to expose yourself in stages, I'm okay with that. If you want the bracelet and want to get the surgery that will stop your heats, I'm okay with that. I'm okay with anything that you want as long as it doesn't hurt you in a way that can't be fixed. I won't allow that, ever and I will be cross if you try and do something that harms you because you are trying to hide that you are an Omega."

"I am not trying to push you away on this, Spencer but I need time. I want to talk about it but not where Jack can hear. I want time."

"As are a decision on permanent, that's fine but you have to make a decision in the short term on what you will take as a suppressant."

"My doctor has me on one. I like it so far. It has a very short life in the blood stream but it will work with work. Two days after taking my last pill, I will start to go into heat and he had only given me enough based on when I should be having my next heat. We agreed that the heat close to then that Garcia goes into, the team will go on stand down and I'll take mine as well. He said that I was going to go into his Omega unit if I did not have an Alpha or a properly educated Beta to watch me."

"Hmm," Spencer said as he nodded his agreement.

"What if I wanted you to come off the birth control?" Aaron asked.

"That's a discussion for later."

"I don't have many years where I can have a child, Spencer." Aaron looked down at his stomach and laid his hand on it. He said nothing else but he felt Spencer moved closer, the younger man laid his hand over his own.

"We have enough time to get to know each other properly and for your doctor to clear you, which he won't do until you have two normal heat cycles and during that time, we can get to know one another. And make sure that Jack is okay with all of this."

Aaron looked into Spencer's eyes when the younger man tipped his head up with his free hand.

"I don't want you to ever regret anything that we do. I was prepared to leave the unit after helping you if you couldn't forgive what I had to do. I could have done it, too. I never want to abuse anybody and if you had seen it as abuse, I'd have taken whatever punishment that the FBI eked out. It would never have gone to court as any doctor would have played that video in court and while I might have been accused of abuse, I never would have seen jail time."

"If I had said no, if I had been that far gone, what would you have done?" Aaron asked.

"I would have called my doctor, who is an Omega and she would have brought everything needed to ease your pain and I would have stayed with you and held you and made sure that Jack said his goodbyes before Jessica took him away. There is a point where your consent wouldn't have mattered anymore because you would have hit that point where I wouldn't have been able to save you and I would have known what that point was. Anything before that would have held up in most courts as consent."

"And that is why I trust you. You would have let me die if I hadn't wanted what you have given me. Let's forget heavy things for a little while and just enjoy a nice evening at home." Aaron pressed a kiss on the side of Spencer's face. He pulled the younger man into the living room to find Jack sprawled on the floor with a pillow under his chin, his eyes watching the TV as it played the opening title screen for the movie. Aaron frowned as he'd never seen the movie before.

"A wonderful choice, Jack," Spencer said as he sat down on the end of the couch that he had claimed before. That left Aaron the love seat, either chair or the rest of the couch to sit down on. Aaron knew what it was. Spencer testing Aaron, not as a full test but as a what he trusted himself with. Aaron though took none of those options. Spencer was sitting with his legs crossed and when Aaron stepped up to his knees, Spencer uncrossed them and leaned back, staring up at him. Aaron turned and sat down, leaning back against his legs from the floor. Spencer spread his legs, settling them on either side of Aaron's body and Aaron scooted back. Spencer's hand settled on the back of his head, his fingers raking through his hair. Jack started the movie when Aaron wiggled his foot into his back.

The silence of the room wasn't bad. It was nice. Spencer never touched him more than on his head but it was nice to be touched. It was nice to have someone who wanted to touch him. He wanted to enjoy a calm day with Jack there and Spencer.

XxXxXxX

Aaron sighed as he touched the watch on his wrist. It was a new one and it had been a gift from Spencer. The back of the watch had the scent suppressant film on the back. It was made for him. The film lasted for a week. There was a leather bracelet that he could wear at home. He liked that no one would know. Patches could be exposed, especially in his job. There was one if he wanted it and Spencer had it all for him. Aaron had been off the suppressant for three months. He'd stopped taking it when he had got the watch just a week after the movie night with Spencer. His heat had been short and had happened two days after he had stopped taking the suppressant. Spencer had been there for it and had helped him so much, teaching him how to take care of it on his own more than fucking him through it. He had learned more about himself sexually in that three days than he had in the whole of his life.

The break had come when Morgan, Garcia, and Seaver had come down with bad case of food poison after eating lunch at a small restaurant in Quantico. A good bit of the base had got it as well and so the whole teams were working for the partial teams. Five days they had been out and for Aaron, it had been perfect. Dave was the only one who wanted to know why Aaron had come back looking just as bad as Morgan, Garcia, and Seaver. Aaron had been able to put him off with a speech about spending the whole time off doing a lot of house repair that he'd been putting off. Aaron had been tired because he had two heats so close to each other.

"Hotch?" Morgan asked as he stepped up to Aaron at the mirror in the station house. The victim was scared and she hadn't allowed anyone in with her. Aaron touched his watch again. He sighed and undid the clasp.

"Hotch?" Spencer asked from the doorway. Aaron turned to him and looked at his hands. He was bracing for a fight. Aaron looked at the victim again before looking back at Spencer.

"I have to. I'm the only one that can."

"She's not allowing anyone in there, Hotch. One of the detectives is trying to get their bonded Omega to come in and talk to her."

"We need a trained profiler in with her."

"Well the team is currently fresh out of them," Morgan said.

Aaron pulled the watch the rest of the way off of his wrist and held it out to Spencer. Spencer took it and stuffed it in his pocket. He shut the door he had been standing in the doorway of and stepped closer to the door to the interview room. He opened it and the victim whined but Spencer didn't enter the , . Instead, Aaron did. Aaron knew that within moments of taking the watch off, he'd smell like an Omega. He settled in on the floor opposite the victim. They had nothing on her and they needed everything. Because she knew how to catch the UnSub, she just didn't know it.

"My name is Aaron. What's yours?"

"Emalie." She looked into the doorway at Spencer but the Alpha didn't move. "Who is he?"

"My Alpha," Aaron answered. There was an outcry from Morgan but Spencer disappeared and there was a slam of a door and then Spencer appeared again.

"Sorry," Spencer said.

"Yours? But he is..." Emalie stopped talking and looked away from Aaron and Spencer.

"I'm his boss?" Aaron asked with a smile. Emalie nodded. "Yes I am. He never has crossed me on the job and we've worked together for over seven years. Do you want him to leave?"

"No." Emalie looked up at Spencer again and then back at Aaron. "He'dona Beta. I could smell that. He tried to make me submit and I wouldn't. He...he raped me and tried to show me that he was my Alpha but my Alpha isn't like him."

"Do you want us to call her?" Spencer asked.

"She's overseas stationed on Diego Garcia right now."

"Why don't I call and try and get a hold of her? What is your name?" Spencer asked.

"Kylie Sandoval. Air Force."

"Okay. Aaron I'm going to lock the door when I leave so that no one else can come in." Spencer leaned down so that he could lay his hand on Aaron's shoulder. Aaron kissed the hand and then his Alpha was gone. As soon as the outer door shut, Emalie crawled into Aaron's lap and cried. Aaron held her close as she sobbed through the story of how the UnSub had taken her and how she had got away from him. Aaron knew that he was being recorded but she didn't, it gave her the sense that she and Aaron were alone. He would have to get her agreement to allow the tape to be played if needed during the trial but he didn't figure that her Alpha would allow her to deny it. He didn't figure that she would try and deny them the use of it. DNA collection had already happened so Aaron didn't have to worry about destroying evidence.

Spencer brought in a stack of snacks along with a blanket for Emalie. He wrapped it around her before leaving.

"Don't go." Emalie's voice was raw from crying but Spencer did as she asked. He sat down in the doorway, his eyes on the outer door. There was a knock on the outer door and Spencer didn't get up but the sound of the click of the door opening had Emalie stiffening in Aaron's arms.

"It's just Rossi dropping off a suppressant for you, Emalie. We talked to Kylie and she told us what brand you take. It's going to last about a day and during that time, you will be flying home to be with your parents and Kylie's until she can get home. The Air Force is flying her back as soon as they can get her off Diego Garcia." Spencer looked up at Dave as he stepped closer and handed over a syringe. Spencer just held it and waited for Emalie to shift around in Aaron's lap to get access to her shoulder. Spencer was gentle with injecting her. "Your doctor is afraid you'll go into a heat because of emotional turmoil, so is Kylie. Once that's had some time to work, Kylie is waiting in the Chief's office to talk to you but she wants you to come out when you are ready."

"Will Mr. Rosi take me?" Emalie asked.

"Anyone that you want will take you."

"Your Omega's heat is coming."

"I know."

"You didn't smell like one when you found me," Emalie pointed out.

"He uses a scent masker. I have it now that he's taken it off."

"You team didn't know did they?"

"No," Aaron said. Emalie shifted on his lap and sat up. Her face was read from crying but she did look better. "But that's okay. I was going to tell them after my heat. So I am just telling them a little early."

"Come on, little one," Dave said as he held out his hand. Emalie reached up and let Dave pull her up and into his arms.

"They smell like you," Emalie said.

"We are a family," Spencer said. He stood up and moved with Dave out the door with her. He was explaining the facts of the team as they walked down the hall. Aaron had known that his heat was coming on. He hadn't realized that it had hit the point that another Omega could tell just from just his scent. His first hint had been the day before when Spencer had climbed into bed with him. The team had to share rooms and since coming out as an Alpha, he had been unable to share with Dave and Morgan found it weird to share so the male rooms had been put on a permanent room assignment. Now, of course, it would come out but given that Aaron and Spencer had been open about the will to bond and the compatibility with the higher ups in the FBI meant that nothing could befall them. Strauss was unaware but her marked near hatred of Spencer since he'd outed himself as an Alpha had been documented. The brass was just waiting for something big to happen that would make it easier to get rid of her. Aaron hadn't liked it but Spencer had agreed to it.

Aaron stayed where he was, afraid to leave the room. If an upset Omega could tell he was going into heat, others would as well. He knew that he had Spencer's scent all over him but he was in strange territory. He'd wait. He closed his eyes and just rested.

"Hotch?" Morgan called out.

"In here," Aaron said. The dark skinned agent entered the room and looked down at him.

"Reid's already read us the riot act on how we are supposed to take this. He's pointed out that it's your life and how much you really never wanted it found out. How scared it makes you. He's also got the jet ready for us. With what you got from Emalie, the UnSub is in custody. He was at home, waiting to go hunting again. Sandoval has demanded the right of trial by combat for him and the DOJ is allowing it."

"I know that you find that sort of thing barbarous but I understand it now better than I ever have."

"Reid was very much in agreeance with Captain Sandoval."

"She's a captain huh?"

"Yes. She'll make landfall in twelve hours in New York and will be escorted here. She's going to wait for DNA from the rape kit but he's already admitted to taking Emalie. He couldn't keep his mouth shut, especially when the two Betas who brought him in pointed out that he was a Beta."

"Someone will try for an insanity plea."

"He won't be alive long enough. There is evidence that he stalked her for months, waiting for Sandoval to leave before taking her. Just like each of the other Omegas he took, raped, and killed."

"Where is Reid?" Aaron asked as he finally stood up in the room. His hand went for his wrist but the watch wasn't there and he knew that but hit had become a lifeline since Spencer had given it to him.

"He's packing up all of the things at the hotel. He wouldn't allow JJ to do it. Hotch, I just want to ask one question and I'll leave this alone. You aren't settling for Reid because he's here are you?"

"No. I wanted him when I thought he was a Beta. We are happy."

"Good. So Reid wants me to get you to the jet. He's packing my stuff as well. You ready?"

"Yes. Who packed up everything here?"

"I did before I came and got you. You were lost in your head."

Aaron nodded his agreement to that statement. When they exited the interview room, Aaron saw that four hours had gone by since he'd taken off his watch. The SUV was outside and ready for them. Aaron sat in the back more for a want to relax back than not wanting up to be up front with Morgan. The agent watched him in the rearview mirror the entire ride to the airstrip an hour away. The other SUV was there with the rest of the team. Spencer was standing at the bottom of the stairs with Aaron's watch in his hand.

"There you are," Spencer said when Aaron stepped out of the SUV. Spencer snapped the watch around Aaron's wrist before pulling him up into the jet. There was a chair at the back of the jet that Spencer had always been the one to use to sleep in. It was made for two and was called an Alpha chair but it was made for an Alpha and an Omega to sleep in on long flights. Spencer had used it before when taking an Omega back to DC for treatment. No one had ever questioned his use of it to sleep in the rest of the time. Spencer pushed Aaron down into the chair before crawling into his lap. Aaron reclined the chair and settled in for the five-hour flight home. He didn't figure that he'd get up from the chair the whole firstborns. The team was silent, even though Aaron could feel their questions, just like he could feel their eyes.

"Sleep," Spencer said, his own voice thick with tiredness. A nap did sound good. He knew that it was his body conserving energy before his heat. He still didn't want to sleep with the team watching but he knew that he needed to. Spencer would take care of him and Spencer would take care of Jack while Aaron was in his heat. Aaron hadn't liked Jack staying for his second one but Spencer had pointed out that this was how Alphas learned in ancient times to take care of their Omegas. By not seeing the sex acts but the Alpha caring for their partner. Aaron had researched it after his heat and found all the studies that Spencer had talked about. How it had all been changed as humanity moved away from hunting and gathering lifestyles and into the ones they lived now. Before humans lived in single family dwellings, there was no recorded Alpha abuse. Spencer talked long and hard on the subject and Aaron loved to listen to him.

The descent of the jet woke Aaron up to find Spencer still asleep. He wasn't faking it either, he was dead asleep. Aaron wondered how he had missed how little sleep the Alpha was getting. He had slept better with Spencer in the room and he assumed that Spencer was as well but it seemed that he had been staying up and keeping watch. The transfer of items to Aaron's car from the jet was quick and easy and Spencer let Aaron drive. The Alpha hated driving and only did it when he had to, Aaron had found out.

Traffic was light between Quantico and Aaron wasn't shocked when they got home and Spencer all but pushed him into the master bedroom and shut the door. Jack wasn't home yet but he would be in a half an hour as that was when his bus would drop him off. Aaron had texted Jessica to tell her that he didn't need to be picked up and would instead be staying at home for the next few days. Jessica was a Beta like her sister break through and while she had kept Aaron's secret, she hadn't been happy about it. She was happy that Aaron was allowing an Alpha into his life, for Jack's sake if for nothing else.

Aaron was one of the lucky ones. His heats were gradual and easy, compared to what his first two had been. Jack got home from school, they had dinner together with Spencer just ordering in Chinese from his new favorite place in Aaron's neighborhood. A movie was watched and then everyone went to bed.

Waking up was a different story. Aaron felt the bed around him and the warmth of the blankets piled on top of them. He could feel the slick between his cheeks and Spencer rutting his cock into those cheeks, making the slick produce even more. He could feel Spencer on top of him, pinning his hands down to the bed, more to keep him where he was wanted than to pin him. Teeth grazed his neck and just over the mating gland there. Slight pressure over it and Aaron stilled under Spencer's body. Spencer had never got that close to the gland before. In fact, he stayed away from that side of Aaron's neck all together except for his fingers.

Spencer let go of Aaron's hands and braced himself up on his elbows, his lips trailing away from the gland. Aaron whimpered at the loss. He tried to move to where it was under Spencer's mouth again but the younger man was quick and his lips were kissing down Aaron's back, right on his spine.

"Please," Aaron begged, he wasn't sure what he was begging for but he wanted something, anything at all. But Spencer just moved down Aaron's back before spreading his cheeks. Aaron felt that tongue pass over his hole and he nearly bucked Spencer off of him. He gripped the sheets tight as Spencer ate him out, satiating that urge inside of Aaron for sex. Spencer's skills at turning Aaron into a lump of goo on the bed was seconded only by in his intelligence.

Aaron came, rutting his cock into the bed sheet below him, pressing his ass back into Spencer's face, making that tongue inside of him go just a little bit deeper inside of him. He slumped down, his body forcing him to rest before the next wave hit him. Spencer crawled up his body, his cock heavy and leaving a trail behind it as the younger man moved off the bed. Aaron listened to the running of water in the bathroom and what sounded like a toothpaste cap opening.

When Spencer emerged from the bathroom, he was dressed in a pair of Aaron's sleep pants and covered up Aaron.

"I'm going to wake Jack and have him camp in the living room for the rest of the night. I'll be right back," Spencer said as he leaned down and kissed Aaron's cheek. The bed smelled like them and the smell wrapped around Aaron, forcing him down and into sleep before he could say anything.

Spencer shut the bedroom door, not wanting Jack to see his father naked. He found Jack's door open and saw that the boy wasn't in there. Spencer found him camped out on the couch already on the ground floor. The kitchen was set up just like Spencer had done it for Aaron's past two heats, with water and nutrient high snacks on the counter. Spencer double checked all the doors and windows before moving back up to the bedroom. He turned on the fan unit for the room that would help keep the pheromones to a low level. Aaron's body was already producing way too many for Spencer's body to even handle. Even before the door was shut, Spencer was hard as a rock again. Aaron hadn't realized that when he had come, so had Spencer. The sheets on the bed were going to be a mess so Spencer had just left his release there on the bed.

Aaron shifted on the bed, his body turning towards where he could smell Spencer was. The mating gland on his neck visible even in the slight darkness of the room. Spencer had known that he would have to keep an eye on himself. Aaron hadn't brought up being mated at all, so Spencer had stayed away from that area on his body during their sexual encounters. Spencer stripped off the sleep pants he was wearing and tossed them towards the hamper. He lifted the covers and crawled into bed with Aaron, letting his body rest before the next wave of arousal hit Aaron.

XxXxXxX

Spencer was jerked from his sleep as he felt Aaron jumped out of bed and take off running to the bathroom. Spencer sighed and pushed himself from the bed as well. The team had caught a horrible stomach bug and Aaron had been the last to catch it. It had been a month since Aaron's heat and Spencer wasn't sure what was wrong with the man but he was acting differently. Spencer had tried to get Aaron to talk to him but nothing had come of it.

Weekends were still spent together but throughout the week, Aaron never asked Spencer to stay over.

"Go back to sleep, Reid," Aaron said as he panted over the toilet.

"Do you want me here at all?" Spencer asked.

"No."

"Then I'll leave." Spencer packed up his things that he had unpacked just hours before and left the bathroom. Spencer had got over his sickness the day before and since the team had spread it to the entire office, there was a ban on everyone being in the office until they were fever free for two days. Spencer had caught the damned bug twice in a week while Aaron had caught it from Morgan who hadn't realized he was getting it a second time. Both men had started puking at work. Jack had called Spencer to come and help because Aaron wasn't eating or drinking at all. Spencer had spent a few hours plying the man with drinks left over from his last heat. Jack was asleep but he knew how to take care of his father.

Spencer locked the door before he pulled it shut. The backdoor seat of the car was slammed after Spencer threw the bag in the back. He leaned on the car for a few seconds. He didn't know what to do. His urge was to go back in and force Aaron to talk to him while he was puking his guts out. He didn't know what was causing the man to push him away. Aaron's scent had normalled out and changed after that last heat. Spencer wasn't shocked by that, his body had finally been what it should have been the whole time.

There was a single all encompassing moment where Spencer tried to fit it all together in his head and he came up with an answer to a question he hadn't even asked himself. Trying to figuring out why things had changed after Aaron's heat. Why he had been so upset afterward and had started to pull back. There were theories abounding but no proof on any of them and Aaron kept saying that things were good but Spencer knew that they were not. He knew that but Aaron wasn't letting him. He was going to bide his time and wait. He wasn't going to force himself on the man when he didn't want Spencer around. But Aaron knew that and he was playing him.

Spencer had keys to Aaron's house, he had demanded them and Aaron hadn't fought him so he let himself inside and moved through the house silently. The bathroom door was open enough for Spencer to see the stick on the side of the sink. The box it had come from was right beside it. His gut clenched. Their luck sucked. The birth control that Spencer was on was ninety-nine point nine nine nine percent effective. They had defied odds and had become one of the point zero zero one percent that got pregnant on it. Spencer pushed the door open a little farther and Aaron looked at him.

"How long have you suspected?" Spencer asked.

"After I told you that I wanted you gone. I've had the test since my first heat months ago. My doctor gave it to me and I just tossed it in the back of the cabinet. I don't want you gone. I'm sorry for what I said."

"Was it positive?" Spencer asked. He looked at the test and saw that it said that but extended contact would turn a test positive no matter what. That was why the pregnancy tests had a time window to read on them. Anything after that time was considered a false positive.

"Yes."

Spencer didn't answer, he slipped fully into the bathroom and shut the door before sitting down on the floor next to Aaron.

"You need to call your doctor. You need a full work up to make sure that this is a viable pregnancy, Aaron. With your body still adjusting, a lot can go wrong. I thought that it was your scent settling out after your heat but I had to be smelling this. No Omega smells the same at the beginning of pregnancy. I took it as your natural scent. There is just one single thing that I can't figure out." Spencer leaned into the side of the bathtub and looked at Aaron. Aaron wouldn't hold his eyes. Still, he let himself be tipped over and settled into Spencer's embrace. "Why have you been pushing me away? I want the truth Aaron, no more dodging, no more half answers."

"You..." Aaron swallowed sharply. He reached up and rubbed at the glands on his neck. He looked up at Spencer, as he pulled out of his hold.

"I told you when we started that I would never do a single thing without your explicit permission, Aaron. That includes claiming you as my mate when it's never been talked about between us, and especially not in the middle of one of your heats. You have never brought up the that you would ever want to be claimed. Some Omegas never do. I should have brought all of this up but you were so lost for a while and then it was just forgot about."

"I...realized in the middle of my heat that you hadn't ever even touched it. You were half asleep and you grazed it and it was like a lightning bolt crashed over me. I wasn't sure why you never did and I think my hormones are getting the best of me cause I started to think that you were pitying me and doing this only for that reason. I know that you said you'd never pity me for anything. It was like a fog left my brain when I looked down and the line was green. I can't do this alone and I don't want to. I don't want to even think about doing any of this alone."

"You have to ask, Aaron. I will not say yes or no until you ask."

"Move in with Jack and me?" Aaron asked, his voice was small and Spencer could hear that he felt he'd further.

"Everything at your pace, Aaron." Spencer pulled him in for a closed mouth kiss. Aaron's body relaxed into Spencer's and he clutched the Omega close. "Yes, I'll move in with you can Jack. You bought a house with a lot of rooms. I've never looked in the ones with the closed doors. Tell me about them."

Aaron sat with him there on the floor of the bathroom and told him about the rooms on the second floor that Spencer had never looked in. There were five rooms total and he'd only been in Aaron's and Jack's. The others were set up as storage rooms, with the ability to become bedrooms for kids if he had ever had more.

"Why didn't you knot me?" Aaron asked after a long silence had filled the bathroom after he had finished talking about his house.

"Because when I asked you, you still hesitated before answering. You said you didn't know and I don't want to do that unless you are sure that you want to. I've never knotted someone so waiting isn't an issue for me."

"How can you not hate me for making you wait on everything? You are never upset. You never get short with me about anything that I deny you."

"Are you doing it to hurt me?" Spencer asked.

"No."

"Are you doing it to piss me off?"

"NO!" Aaron pulled out of Spencer's arms, turning all the way to look at him and face him.

"Why would I be upset about you not wanting something? If any sexual partner gets upset about you not wanting sex or a certain sex act, that is their problem and not yours. There is no place in a good relationship for that kind of acting. That you feel bad about denying me a sex act that you are unsure about leaves to wonder what kind of sexual partners you have had in the past." Spencer looked at his watch and saw that the early line for Aaron's doctor's office would open up in twenty minutes from then.

"I wasn't..." Aaron closed his mouth and the look on his face told Spencer had he was debating something. "I never thought there was anything wrong with my sex life before. I did whatever my partners asked of me."

"No matter if it was your wife or someone else if you did a sex act that you were uncomfortable with, that was borderline abuse. If not outright abuse. Being an Omega does not mean that you are a whore or a sex slave."

"I know that."

"No, you are learning that. A lot of that is your upbringing and the thinking back then. You've not puked in an hour. How do you feel about getting up and at least washing off a little and then we'll call your doctor and see when he can work you in for the day?"

"Will you join me?"

"If you want."

"I want."

Spencer smiled and stood up before pulling Aaron up and helping him strip out of his sleep clothes. Spencer turned the water on and set it for the right temperature. Aaron was dead on his feet and Spencer knew that his doctor was going to put him on desk duty after a few days off. Spencer thought about what would happen if Aaron was homebound without him there. The fact that they were in a relationship was known within the FBI. The higher ups weren't happy that they weren't bonded but Spencer was putting them off and had the backing of a lot of other groups. If either of them was fired because they weren't bonded, there would be a lot of problems. However, Spencer didn't figure that they would be long without a bond. With Aaron pregnant, Aaron would want the bond to feel more centered and know that his Alpha cared for him.

An hour later, Spencer and Aaron were sitting in one of the rooms inside of Aaron's doctor's office. Aaron was lying back on the table with his pants pushed low and his shirt tucked up high. There on the screen from the ultrasound was the image of the embryos. There was two. Spencer was holding the wand in place while they looked at it. The doctor was getting Aaron's prescriptions and readying information for them.

"Do you know the odds of this?" Aaron asked.

"Shush," Spencer hushed him. He looked at the image and smiled. He couldn't stop smiling at all. Not only pregnant but pregnant with twins it seemed. The ultrasound was one of the newest out there. Capable of finding signs of life within four weeks of conception as well as how many children one was carrying. He looked at the fetuses on the screen and just stared. The chance of them having his mother's illness was slim to none with Aaron's strong genes.

"Spencer," Aaron chided as he reached out and pulled Spencer's face away from the screen. "We have pictures. You don't need to keep staring."

"Their ours, Aaron. Our perfect little fetuses. We made them." Spencer turned back to the ultrasound and wiggled the wand a little to change the angle to look at them a little better. He knew that he'd start to cry if he stopped looking at them, stopped hearing the sounds that were coming from the machine. There was no heartbeat detectable, just the sounds of Aaron's own body protecting them.

"He offered video."

"I would listen to it forever if he did that. I will be fine with the pictures but I just..." Spencer pulled the wand away from Aaron's body and grabbed the wipe that the doctor had set out to clean off Aaron's stomach. He pulled Aaron's pants up and buttoned them. , wanted to kiss Aaron's stomach but he wasn't sure that Aaron would allow it. He pulled the shirt down and moved to stand up at Aaron's head. Aaron grabbed his hand and laid it on his stomach.

"I was afraid that you didn't want kids. That you put it off without thinking about it and was using my body chemistry as the reason."

"No. I want kids. I have wanted them so bad for a while but your body isn't at it's best. I want this, Aaron. I promise. You know that with your scars on your body, you'll have to get tests done a lot."

"I know. I've been thinking about that. I will stay back at the precinct as much as I can. With JJ gone I can be more proactive with that side of things. When Doctor Smythe tells me to go on bed rest, I will. I won't do anything that will jeopardize these two. I lost one before I could ever save her."

"Jack's going to be happy."

"He's wanted a sibling for a while. I'm not going to lie to him. Even if we lose them, I will not lie to him about being pregnant. I'm not going to be able to not touch my stomach a lot."

"I don't think I'll be able to stop either."

"Agent Hotchner," Doctor Smythe said as he entered the room. Jack on his heels.

"Jack?" Aaron asked as he sat up.

"Young Jack here snuck back into the nurse's area and he found the pictures I printed. He saw his last name and then the last name of Reid, guessed what the pictures were and wanted to his father."

"Are you pregnant dad?" Jack asked as he held up the pictures. Spencer picked him and set him down on the table at Aaron's side. Jack's hand went right for Aaron's stomach.

"Yes, buddy. I am."

"And Spencer's the other dad?"

"Yes. next few's going to come and live with us."

"Good."

"Jack, do you want to help your father get ready to go while I talk to Doctor Smythe?" Spencer asked.

"Sure," Jack said.

Spencer leaned over and kissed Aaron's forehead and ruffled Jack's hair before he motioned for the doctor to leave the room.

"What do you want to know, Doctor Reid?"

"I know that Aaron getting pregnant was not the best option."

"You are the only family that has got pregnant given the birth control you are on. I've already started a profile of you genetically to make sure that it's not genetics and just a failure of the medicine."

"Yes, well I've always had the worst luck. What I want to know is what exactly the restrictions are on sex. I was going to ask in front of Aaron but Jack's in there now."

"I want to do a full workup on the blood I took from him as well as the urine. Once I see what is going on inside of him, I'll let you know. I saw that you and he hadn't bonded him. Hold off on that until I clear it. Agent Hotchner will not go into a pseudo heat with his pregnancy but you will probably go into a rut."

"I'll be able to hold off if it's needed."

"Agent Hotchner said that you spent his first need to be done heat teaching him and never had penetrative sex. You are a marvel."

"I spent too long hiding what I was and making sure that I could to give into base instincts like that."

"Well, Doctor Reid, take care of him like I know you will. Jack's going to be a little protective as well I can tell."

"He's his father's son and too new of an emergence to not be vigilant."

"You know Aaron well."

"He hid this from me for years. I never knew. He was very good at hiding. We do not check Betas for genes after puberty so he came to me when he was in college. Had the test results of his faked tests and I went with it. This area of the country, the stigma against Omega children, especially firstborns was bad. There they are."

Spencer turned around and saw Aaron and Jack leaving the room. Aaron looked a little green so Spencer figured that he had been puking again.

"I gave him a prescription for the stronger vitamin drinks that are made for Omegas who are pregnant and having issues keeping food down. If this continues. For now, try the over the counter ones and we will go from there. Ill put a rush on the lab work."

"Good. Thank you doctor."

"Doctor Reid, I already have you listed as his emergency contact and Jack's."

"Good. Doctor Smythe thank you," Aaron said as he stepped up behind Spencer, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and tucking him into his body. "I gave the nurse my section chief's fax number so that my restrictions can be sent over. I have a hard copy as well but it doesn't hurt to cover all bases. I'm getting hungry and I want grits."

"Glad your appetite is coming back," Spencer said as he started forward. Aaron checked out at the desk and made the next few follow-up appointments with her. Garcia maintained a calendar for the team that had all of their appointments with doctors and other things like that on it. Spencer would add Aaron's as soon as they got home. It had started out as a way to keep track of Garcia's heats better and that way the whole team was better aware but I grew to encompass everything. Spencer knew that once Aaron's heats settled and got into a full routine, he would add it but Aaron would feel self-conscious about that.

"Grits, Dad?" Jack asked, making a face.

"Yes. I didn't like them when I was your age either."

"That diner around the block from the house has good breakfast meals and I have seen grits on their menu. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me," Jack said. He smiled up at them both before starting towards the door. Spencer tucked his head on Aaron's shoulder as they walked, he wanted to lay a hand over his belly but he restrained himself. He would have time for that later. Couch cuddling was something that Aaron liked and Spencer usually had to reach to encircle him. There was going to be a lot of changes over the next few months. Spencer was ready for them.

XxXxXxX

Waking up aroused was something that Aaron had gotten used to as he ticked over to the start of his second trimester. With the abating of the nausea came a large spike in his libido. He wasn't shocked when it encouraged an up in Spencer's either. The younger man was worn out though from working a lot. Between finishing up a degree quicker so that he wouldn't have to worry about it during Aaron's final trimester, hi regular job, and helping Jack whose Alpha side was not taking well to the change in his father. Aaron was already pulled back to where he wasn't allowed out of the station unless scene he was going to was secure. Spencer trusted Aaron and so his Alpha nature was adjusting fine but Jack was worried about losing his father. Even at Aaron's age, a pregnancy wasn't ideal. Omegas bodies were fertile enough and healthy enough to carry until the age of fifty. After that their heats stopped and their body naturally made sure they couldn't bear children.

The scarring from the stab wounds was watched and made sure that it was stretching with Aaron's stomach. I Was the only thing that Spencer was worried about. Aaron ate what he was allowed and indulged rarely in the things that were bad for him or not naturally what he needed. He made sure that he took his vitamins and the weekly blood tests had finally stopped. He was where he was supposed to be health wise and had finally been cleared for a return to normal, full sex as well as being able to bond with Spencer. That was a point of contention between Spencer and him. He wanted it long before now but Spencer had been adamant to wait until he was cleared. Aaron knew that did it because he cared. That Spencer didn't want to risk him or the babies inside of him but he craved that connection.

Aaron pressed his erection into Spencer's ass, feeling Spencer press back into him. Aaron trailed his hand down from where it was wrapped around Spencer's chest and pushed on the boxers he was wearing. Spencer wiggled out of them and lifted his leg. Aaron brushed his thumb over Spencer entrance and smiled when he felt him shiver. Using his own slick, Aaron prepped his cock before grabbing Spencer leg and using it to pull the younger man back more.

"Guide me," Aaron's said breaking the silence of the room. Spencer reached back and used his hands to awkwardly guide Aaron's cock to his hole. As soon as Aaron was in contact with skin, he pushed forward. Spencer let go of Aaron's cock and hitched his leg up further. Aaron pushed his cock all the way inside of Spencer.

"I love you," Aaron said into Spencer's ear as he pulled the younger body into his just a little more, wanting to be as close as they could get. The words hadn't really been spoken between them. Aaron didn't know why he felt it for Spencer. He had told Haley he loved her all the time but it had been for her benefit more than his. He didn't feel that need to reassure Spencer or even himself that way. Aaron showed his love in all the small ways. A cup of coffee pressed into half awake hands before work. A knee rub when Spencer's knee hurt him after a day of running after an UnSub. Spencer showed it much more than him. The little smile on his face when he was looking at Aaron and no one else was around. Every single touch of his on Aaron's body told of his love. Spencer didn't hold back anything. He loved Aaron and Aaron knew it. Even if he never uttered the words, Aaron had to say them just once.

"I-fuck, Aaron. Right there. I love you, too." The utterance was unguarded and full of emotion.

Aaron fucked Spencer in the way he wanted, trying to keep hitting the same point as much as he could. He fucked into his Alpha as hard and as fast as he wanted though. Even when Spencer tried to get him to go even harder, even faster.

"On your back," Spencer said and Aaron moved. Pulling from his Alpha in such a way that he hissed at the rough exit. It didn't stop the younger man from scrambling to his knees and straddling Aaron's body. Instead of facing Aaron's though, Spencer slid back down on Aaron's cock and took his pleasure. Aaron knew that the position wasn't a favorite for Spencer but for Aaron it was. He watched as his cock slid in and out of Spencer's hole. Aaron wasn't sure what his favorite was because he did like seeing Spencer's face but this, it was so good.

Spencer's hips stuttered as Aaron pushed up into him hard, his release shocking him. Aaron felt his body going weak with the endorphins rushing through his blood. Spencer stilled and just sat there until Aaron's cock was soft. Spencer crawled off the bed, letting Aaron see the release leaking from inside of him. Aaron expected him to move towards the bathroom but instead, he turned and grabbed Aaron's own boxers pulling them off of him gently. Aaron had forgotten that he had even been wearing anything. All he had thought about was sex with Spencer, chasing that release. Spencer picked up his own boxers from where he'd kicked them off then moved towards the hamper, slipping them inside. When he turned around to fully face Aaron, he realized that Spencer hadn't come. His cock was jutting out, hard and leaking. Aaron started to slip down the bed, he was going to suck him off but instead, Spencer moved quickly and had him pressed down onto the mattress, his mouth on Aaron's. There was no chance for Aaron to do anything at all.

Aaron gasped in a breath as his mouth was released after several long minutes, his body was trying to ride high on arousal again and Aaron was not thinking clearly. Spencer's mouth trailed along his cheek then nuzzled at his ear before dipping just a little lower. Aaron jerked in Spencer's hands as a tongue traced over his mating gland.

"Please," Aaron begged. He reached up and grabbed the back of Spencer's head, pressing his mouth harder onto that spot. Spencer opened his mouth further, his teeth scraping across Aaron's skin before clenching on either side. Aaron dropped his legs open and wrapped them around Spencer's hips, holding him in place. He could feel his Alpha's hard cock pressing into his skin before there was nothing else in his brain as he was claimed. Aaron gripped Spencer's hair harder, not letting him move at all.

Spencer didn't let go of Aaron's neck but his hands moved down his body, grabbing his legs and pulling them up. Aaron was ready for the penetration before he even realized that was what Spencer's goal was. He felt the cock at his hole then he was full. Spencer pressed fully inside of him and it wasn't until he felt him push just a little more before pulling out a little and pressing again that he realized what his Alpha's goal was. He felt the knot press on his hole, his body yielding to it. He tried to help by relaxing but as he did, Spencer bite him just a little bit harder, making his body tense. As he did, Spencer's knot popped inside him and Aaron came with a shout.

"My Omega," Spencer whispered in Aaron's ear. "Mine."

"Yours," Aaron said as he felt Spencer start to fuck him in earnest. The feel of the knot inside of him was delicious. He didn't want it to end. It didn't hurt. His body wanted it, even with his already pregnant, his body knew that he was made for this. Spencer was gentle with the fucking, never putting pressure on his stomach but claiming him all the same.

Spencer's scent was changing as he fucked Aaron. Aaron could smell the rut that a lot of Alphas went into when they claimed their mate. It was more severe than a heat but shorter. Generally, a rut would make an Omega go into heat but given that Aaron was pregnant, he wouldn't. Heats were ninety percent sure of getting an Omega pregnant but a rut was ninety-nine percent sure. It was why Aaron had been unsure of Spencer's claiming him. Even with the birth control, the Alpha had been on Aaron had still got pregnant.

Aaron gave over to what Spencer's biology was causing in him. He gave into what his own biology wanted. For once he wasn't going to fight anything.

XxXxXxX

Aaron was settled into the newly rearranged bedroom. The new, larger bed was in the corner, sort of. The headboard braced in the corner, allowing him and Spencer to get out of the bed but that it was farthest away from the door. The crib was at the foot of the bed but neither baby was in it at the moment. Spencer was dead asleep on the bed on his side with Arwen tucked into his body. Her fingers were resting against his hand as it was being used as a pillow for her. Cassiopeia was in Aaron's arms as he was feeding her.

The door opened and as soon as the hinge creaked at the one-third point, Spencer was awake and looking. Aaron sighed as it was just Dave who had been in the house for hours. Dave looked at Spencer with a fond look on his face. Spencer closed his eyes and let his body relax.

Four days Spencer had been without sleep. Four days since the babies had gone into distress and Aaron had undergone not only a caesarean but surgery to remove scar tissue from his injuries from Foyet. Aaron had already been in the hospital because his OBGYN had been trying to keep the babies inside of him for as long as possible.

Aaron was only home because of Spencer. His Alpha had been unable to sleep at all and it was distressing Aaron and causing the babies to be upset as well. A nurse was going to be in the house around the clock to help Aaron with anything that he needed. She was downstairs in the kitchen after changing the bandages on his incisions.

Jack was in his bedroom, Aaron was unsure if he was asleep or not.

"Do you think that he'll give her up so I can feed her when she wakes up?" Dave asked.

"I don't know."

Dave set the bottle in the bottle warmer that was at the bedside.

"The security system is all set up so I'll take my leave as I don't want to wait around. Tamsen has been briefed on the new code for her. Jessica will be stopping by in an hour. The shopping is all done and I am going to take my leave. Also, Jack is not in his room, he is asleep on the couch. I'll be back in the morning and cook breakfast for everyone. The team wants to come by for lunch and I'll be having that catered and there is no ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"Thanks, Dave." Aaron smiled at him and watched his friend leave, he wasn't going to fight on the food. Spencer had been adamant that no one was allowed into the hospital. Especially after Aaron had gone into surgery. Spencer didn't handle worry well and the change of scents of everyone would have probably sent him over the edge. Arwen could barely keep her eyes open so Aaron pulled the bottle from her mouth and burped her. It hurt but he wanted to take care of his daughters as much as he could. Spencer wasn't fighting him much on it, understanding Aaron's urge probably more than anyone else would.

"You know, I'd sleep better if you were down here as well," Spencer said, his voice sounding like he hadn't been asleep at all for the past while. He looked up at Aaron and smiled at him. "They can sleep in the crib. They do need to get used to that. I know that you've not had the time you really want with them after the surgery but you have to take care of you and hurting yourself by staying awake and not taking a nap isn't going to help them."

"I know. She's almost asleep." Aaron just wanted to hold her until she was asleep.

Right when Arwen's little body went limp with sleep, Spencer stood up and settled Cassiopeia in the crib and then moved around to take Arwen from Aaron. Most children slept in the same room as the Omega parent for the first year of life. Aaron watched Spencer as he settled the twins into the bed. Aaron wasn't going to be able to feed them. He was going to be on too many antibiotics and painkillers from his surgery to safely feed them and by the time that he would be able, his milk would probably already be dried up. There was a second surgery in a month to clean out the rest of the scar tissue after his body started to return to normal.

Aaron was going to be off work for at least two months due to the surgeries. Spencer was going to have the first month off then another week after the second surgery. It had all worked in their favor as JJ had been pulled back from her position in the State Department. With Aaron and Spencer out, The AD had pushed for JJ's return and he had won.

Spencer settled into the bed, on his side, tucked into Aaron's side after he turned the lights down to low. His arm didn't stretch across Aaron stomach or cheuèt instead down around his groin and back up to his hip. It helped stop Aaron from rolling over in his sleep.

"When I'm cleared, Spencer, I want another one."

"Another what?" Spencer asked, his voice just barely sounding awake.

"Child."

"What?" Spencer sat up in the bed, peering down at Aaron. He reached over and turned on the light on the nightstand.

"I want to have another kid with you, Spencer. As soon as possible. I know that until I'm fully healed, I can't but after that. I will still have enough time. We are already going to hire a nanny for Cassie and Wen. Another one added won't be a big deal. There will be enough bedrooms. It's not like we have a lot of guests anyway. The twins will share a room until they are older so the nanny will have a room."

"You've been thinking long and hard on this haven't you?" Spencer asked. His face was soft and there was happiness in his eyes.

"Yes. For a month. I wanted to wait until the twins were born before adding to the heavy thoughts. And if I can't have another kid we will think on that later"

"We have a while, Aaron, before we have to think on that. If you want to bear another child I am all for that. We have fourteen years left before the chance to have a biological child slips us by."

"You are normally not that bad on math. I have three years."

"Bu you can impregnate someone for longer. In all the fuss and hustle I did forget to tell you one thing. There is a reason that I was on birth control Aaron and it had only part to do with the FBI using me as a sex aide for in heat Omegas. While I can help female Omegas through heats, I prefer men and you know I love to be fucked. Alphas can carry children. The rate of male Alphas that can is small. The birth control I am on stops not only sperm but egg as well."

"You...you really did hit the luck thing didn't you?"

"If I didn't have bad, I would barely have any luck. So even if you can't carry another child because of the damage, I can and I will."

"Come here," Aaron said as he pulled Spencer up and kissed him. The younger man kissed him back with passion. Aaron let his hand wander down and played it across Spencer's abdomen. The thought of him, pregnant with Aaron's child was intoxicating. Aaron knew that he didn't have much time left for him having another child and the healing of his abdomen from the surgeries could be up to a year. But Spencer carrying at least one was on the table. He wasn't made that Spencer hadn't told him. They bounced from bad thing to bad thing to surprise over the past few months and it wasn't like everything about them had been shared with each other.

Aaron could feel Spencer getting hard, pressed into his hip. There wasn't a lot that he could do but a hand job he could, even lying down. Aaron rolled onto his side, carefully pressing his hand on Spencer's cock.

"Aaron," Spencer said with wariness in his tone. "My erection is not your concern at the moment."

"I'll just use my hand. It'll help you sleep better. Please?"

Spencer leaned in and kissed him and Aaron knew that as much as he was wrapped around Spencer's little finger, Spencer was wrapped around his. His Alpha would never deny him anything that he wanted. Ever. And Aaron couldn't have been happier.  
**The End**


End file.
